MTAF auf der Suche nach Faramir
by Mrs. Tuk and friends
Summary: Eine suspekte Ansammlung von Gefährten begleitet Boromir auf seiner noch suspekteren Suche nach seinem Bruder, der ihm bei der Befreiung Minas Tiriths helfen soll. [komplett!]
1. Über Taschenarmeen und Gefährtencastings

[Disclaimer: Ute, Hanna und Willi sind unsere Figuren, den Rest könnt ihr behalten. Anmerkung: Das hier kommt später höchstwahrscheinlich in die Kategorie Crossover. Bis Kapitel 3 oder 4 kann man es aber noch als Herr der Ringe durchgehen lassen. (zwinker)]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Lass uns reingehen, ich bin ja schon voll mit Chlorophyll.", meinte Arwen, als sie mit ihrem geliebten Gatten durch den königlichen Garten der Zitadelle spazierte. Aragorn war jetzt König, nannte sich selbst Elessar, der Größere, und hatte Gondor aus der Diktatur Saurons befreit. Nicht, dass Elessar eine bessere Wahl war als Sauron…

Statt Krieg hatte Gondor nun handfeste Wirtschaftskrisen, statt gerechtfertigter Diktatur Absolutismus der übelsten Sorte.

Die gondorianischen Finanzminister Meriadoc und Peregrin rieten dem König zu einer neuen Verfassung, doch Elessar wollte nicht hören.

Eine Revolution musste her, aber wer sollte sie anführen?

„Huzzah!", rief die verhüllte Gestalt, als sie aus dem Gebüsch sprang.

„Fahrradrepariermann!", kreischten Arwen und Elessar panisch.

„Nein, ähm. Ich bin's…Boromir."

„Warum lebst du? Ich… ääh DIE ORKS haben dich doch getötet!"

„Schon, aber ich wurde den Wasserfall hinuntergespült und von einem seltsamen Mann gefunden. Er hat mir in die Augen geleuchtet, ist auf mich gesprungen und …aber lassen wir das. FÜR GONDOR!", rief er und lief aus der Stadt.

Besorgt sah Elessar in das weite Land vor Minas Tirith. Just in diesem Moment suchte ihn ein Bote auf.

„König Elessar! König Elessar! Boromir hat eine Armee in seiner Tasche gefunden und greift Minas Tirith an!"

„Wir müssen fliehen!"

„Aber Schatz, das ist nicht heroisch!", meinte Arwen.

„Oh. Na gut. Dann schließt die Tore der Stadt! Troia wird nicht fallen!"

„…wer?"

„Egal. ANGRIFF! …oder so."

„König, gerade kam die Nachricht, dass Boromir gestolpert ist, auf seine Armee gefallen ist und alle tot sind, nebenbei hat er sich den frisch lackierten Nagel eingerissen!"

„Die Nachricht war allerdings von einer irren Physikerin und hat keinen Wahrheitsgehalt!"

„Ruf also die Truppen zusammen, sie sollen sich für den Kampf rüsten."

„Ähm…"

„Ja, was denn noch?"

„Die Truppen…nun ja ihr habt sie auf Urlaub geschickt."

„Und wo sind sie?"

„Sie sind gemeinsam auf eine Beauty-Farm gegangen, um sich verwöhnen zu lassen."

„Und womit können wir jetzt angreifen?"

„Wir könnten den Vorschlag machen die Schlacht in einem Zweikampf auszutragen. Ihr bester Mann gegen unseren besten Mann."

„Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Blödsinn?"

„Aber Araschatzi! Ich finde der Mann hat Recht! Ich finde du solltest gegen den besten Krieger aus Boromirs Armee kämpfen!"

Und als sie das gesagt, nahm Elessars Ego überhand und führte ihn zum Kampf. Und Arwen schnappte sich bunte Pam-Pams und hüpfte begeistert auf den Steinmauern Minas Tiriths umher, während sie „GO ARI! GO ARI!" rief.

- inzwischen im Lager von Boromirs Männern -

Frustriert packte der stolze Gondorianer seine Armee zurück in seine Tasche und setzte sich auf einen großen Laib Käse.

„Was soll ich nur tun? Wen soll ich nur in den Kampf schicken?"

Da saß er nun auf dem Käse, war in Gedanken bei seinen Problemen und bohrte nebenbei apathisch in einem der Käselöcher, als ihn eine Maus in eben diesen Finger biss. Das Tierchen verbiss sich mit all seiner Kraft in Boromirs Finger, sodass sich seine kleinen Zähnchen wie Nadeln in seine Haut bohrten. Doch Boromir verspürte keinen Schmerz. Er spürte wohl, dass da etwas war und so zog er den Finger mit der daran hängenden Maus aus dem Käse. Alles fiel ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen: Der erste Pfeil, die darauf folgende Ohnmacht, der unsanfte Aufprall mit dem Hinterkopf an einem Stein, der Sturz den Wasserfall hinunter und dass er kaum einen Schaden davongetragen hatte. Lediglich seine Ferse hatte ihm etwas Schmerzen bereitet. Auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn!

Sein Bruder! Er musste für ihn kämpfen!!

Doch leider war Faramir schon vor Jahren aus Gondor ausgezogen, und keiner schien zu wissen, wo er sich nun befand.

„Eile hin zu Pseudokönig Aragorn und teile ihm mit, dass der Kampf in einer Woche stattfinden wird.", sagte Boromir zu sich selbst, da im Moment niemand in der Nähe war um ihn zu hören.

Danach rannte er aus seinem Zelt und verkündete: „HEY LEUTE!! ES GIBT EIN GEFÄHRTEN CASTING!! IN EINER STUNDE BEI MIR IM ZELT!!"

- sieben Stunden später -

Das Casting war sehr aufschlussreich gewesen und hatte ihm fünf Mitglieder für seine Gemeinschaft gebracht.

Der erste war ein seltsamer Mann namens Steve, der sich selbst ‚Australier' nannte. Seine Sprache war sonderbar, jedoch hatte er ein Stückchen Eidechsenscheiße dabei, was Boromir sofort von seinen Qualitäten überzeugte.

Die zweite war eine ebenso seltsame Frau namens Hanna, die behauptete aus einem Land namens Österreich zu kommen. Boromir sah in ihr zuerst keine große Hilfe, bemerkte dann aber die wunderschönen Adern in ihren Augen und nahm sie auf.

Die dritte war eine Frau, die ebenfalls behauptete aus Österreich zu kommen. Mir ihr kam ein Mö- Ordensbruder. Beide machten einen sehr sonderbaren Eindruck, besonders da sie sich als Ehepaar ausgaben. Doch sie waren sehr souverän ihm Pieken von Leuten mit spitzen Gegenständen, weshalb Boromir ihre Gesellschaft suchte.

Der fünfte war ein mysteriöser Mann namens Van Helsing, über den es nicht viel zu berichten gab. Boromir jedoch fand sein Outfit echt stylisch und ließ ihn deshalb mit sich ziehen.

Kurz vor der Abreise gesellte sich noch eine Gestalt zu der Gruppe. Sie war klein und sagte, sie wäre von Hanna herbestellt worden. In der Tat war diese Gestalt ein schaufelschwingender Kampfzwerg namens Willi, den Boromir für äußerst fähig erachtete.

Wenig später schon zogen die Gefährten los um Faramir zu suchen, der sich in einer Woche dem Duell mit König Elessar stellen sollte.

-

Willi: Wo fangen wir jetz zu suchen an? Hat eigentlich irgendjemand eine Idee wo er sich befinden könnte? Ich bin von dem ganzen Casting noch scheiß-müde und die Schaufel is so schwer zum tragen! Können wir nich einfach ein bisschen schlafen?

Boromir: Aber du hast doch gar nicht an dem Casting teilgenommen! Außerdem war von vornherein klar, dass die Gefährten am Ende vom Casting aufbrechen um gemeinsam meinen Bruder zu suchen. Darum ging es doch dabei!

Ordensbruder: Ich bin aber auch ziemlich müde und außerdem bin ich hungrig!

Ute: Also bevor ich mich auch nur einen Meter bewege brauche ich einen Kaffee! Ohne den kannst du mich wegschmeißen!

Hanna: Ich bin auch müde und ich muss aufs Klo!

Steve: Sugar! Ich habe Durst! Und ich will nach Hause!

Van Helsing: Sind wir schon da?

Boromir: (durchdreh)

Alle anderen: (jammer)

Boromir: (wie wahnsinnig schrei) Wir ziehen jetzt los und suchen meinen Bruder!!! Ich weiß zwar weder wo, noch wie, noch warum, aber wir tun das jetzt, weil ich es sage!

-

"KAAAAAFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!", winselte Ute und setzte sich hin. "HEY!! RUNTER DA!", schrie Boromir. "Du sitzt auf meinem Käse!!"

"Oh ... sorry.", meinte sie und stand auf. Zu ihrer Freude zog ihr Mann kurz danach einen Kaffee aus seiner Kutte. "Die Rettung!!", rief sie erfreut.

"Dann können wir also aufbrechen?", fragte Boromir leicht entnervt.

"Ich fürchte nicht", entgegnete Willi schaufelschwingend.

"Was??? Warum nicht??"

"Nun ... ich kann Hanna nicht sehen."

"Na großartig!!"

Frustriert brach Boromir über seinem Käse zusammen und auch Van Helsing setzte sich erst mal auf eine Bank. "Hey, Mönch! Hast du für mich auch einen Kaffee?"

Als Ute das hörte sprang sie wütend auf und rammte ihren Kaffeelöffel in Van Helsings Nase.

"AUUUUAAAAAA!!!"

"Der Kaffee MEINES Mannes ist für MICH, und zwar für MICH ALLEIN!!"

"Ja, genau!! Und außerdem bin ich kein Mönch sondern ein Ordensbruder!!"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und einem Plastiklöffel in der Nase suchte Van Helsing Schutz hinter Boromirs Rücken. Dieser war jedoch selbst gestresst genug und erwiderte diese Annäherung lediglich mit einem Tritt gegen des Vampirjägers Schienbein.

"AAAAAAAUUUUU!!!!!", schrie Van Helsing und hüpfte verzweifelt einige Meter weg von der verrückten Truppe.

"Sorry, bin zu spät! Bin schon da! Kein Problem! Tut mir Leid!", japste Hanna, die soeben aus Richtung Klo gelaufen kam.

Erst wagte Boromir kaum seine Stimme zu erheben, fragte dann aber dennoch: "Können wir jetzt endlich aufbrechen??"

"Aber klar doch, mate! Crickey, ich hab sogar schon seine Spur aufgenommen! Woohooo, folgt mir!", rief Steve und rannte hinfort in die große, gondorianische Steppe.


	2. Spinnen, Spinner und ein Schloss

Steve: (sich vor eine imaginäre Kamera stürz und einen Monolog anfang) Wow! Look at this! Schaut euch das an! Das ist eine gondorianische Riesen- Hornviper! Ein sehr seltenes Exemplar! Isn't she beautiful! Sehr gefährlich! Mit ihrem Gift kann sie mich und die restliche Gruppe locker alle töten! (die Schlange am Schwanz pack) Oh my beautiful girl!  
  
Alle anderen: (aus sicherer Entfernung geschockt zuseh)  
  
Willi: (plötzlich mit der Schaufel auf die Schlange einschlag)  
  
Boromir: (sich auf Willi stürz)  
  
Steve und Van Helsing: (die Schlange zu bändigen versuchen)  
  
Ordensbruder: (in Ohnmacht fall)  
  
Ute und Hanna: (panisch Gondor-rufend im Kreis rennen)  
  
Van Helsing: Es war eine gondorianische Riesen-Hornviper und ich habe sie mit diesem Messer getötet!  
  
Steve: (über die Schlange gelehnt heul) She was such a beautiful girl!  
  
- einige Zeit später als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten -  
  
Ute: (Kaffee schlürf)  
  
Hanna und Willi: (Schlangenreste von Willis Schaufel putzen)  
  
Steve: [hat die Schlange auf einem Holzhaufen platziert, ihr Münzen auf die Augen gelegt und will sie nun anzünden] (schnief)  
  
Van Helsing: (aus der Bibel vorles)  
  
Ordensbruder: (panisch vor und zurück wipp und dabei mathematische Aufgaben lös)  
  
Ute: (augenroll) ((Warum hab ich den nur geheiratet? Ausgerechnet den! Manchmal sehne ich mich wirklich nach jemandem, der männlicher ist! Ein lüsterner Holzfäller zum Beispiel! Oder jemand, der unappetitlich isst..))  
  
Boromir: (seinen Kopf verzweifelt gegen einen Baum schlag)  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Verzweifle nicht, mein Sohn!!  
  
Boromir: Vater??  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme, aka. Denethor: Wohl wahr! Ich bin es! Und ich werde ab sofort die Leitung der Gefährten übernehmen und für dich diesen Krieg gewinnen!  
  
Boromir: Aber das ist mein Krieg! Ich bin erwachsen und kann alleine-  
  
Denethor: Ach Blödsinn! Schau sie dir doch an, diese Gefährten!!  
  
-  
  
Hanna: Gondor?  
  
Ute: Gondor, Gondor.  
  
Hanna: Gondor!  
  
Ute: Gondor . . . . Gondor.  
  
-  
  
Carl: (murmel) 815508 815508 815508 815508 815508 815508 815508 815508  
  
-  
  
Steve: THE BEAUTIFUL SNAKE!!! (plärr)  
  
-  
  
Willi: (Helsing mit seiner Schaufel piek)  
  
Helsing: Auuuuuu!!  
  
-  
  
Boromir: Na ja ...  
  
Denethor: Siehst du! Du brauchst mich einfach!! Also, auf geht's!!!!  
  
Boromir: Auf? Wohin auf?  
  
Denethor: Na natürlich nach GRAZ!  
  
Alle: (gleichzeitig fragend den Kopf heben) Graz?????  
  
Boromir: Nie gehört! Wo ist das?  
  
Ute und Hanna: In Österreich!!! Unsere Heimatstadt!  
  
Hanna: War 2003 Kulturhauptstadt Europas!  
  
Alle außer Ute: Häh?  
  
Hanna: Kulturbanausen! Ihr habt echt null Ahnung! Aber keine Sorge, Ute und ich werden auch eine schöne Stadtführung organisieren! Der Uhrturm (um seinen Schatten zu sehen seid leider zu spät dran), das Kunsthaus, die Murinsel,... Alles was eben für Graz so typisch ist! Aber nun sollten wir aufbrechen! Es ist ein weiter Weg!  
  
Boromir: Also ich weiß nicht, Vater. Sollten wir wirklich in diese Stadt, von der noch nie jemand-  
  
Ute und Hanna: AHEM!!  
  
Boromir: ... von der noch fast nie jemand etwas gehört hat gehen? Überhaupt, was sollte Faramir dort wollen???  
  
Ordensbruder: Nun, die Badezimmer sind dort sehr komfortabel.  
  
Denethor: Wer hat dich denn gefragt???  
  
Ordensbruder: Na ja, ich dachte nur-  
  
Denethor: (drohend ein Streichholz heb)  
  
Ordensbruder: (zusammenzuck)  
  
Denethor und Ordensbruder: ((Ich sehe ihn heute zwar zum ersten Mal, aber ich kann den Kerl nicht ausstehen.))  
  
Steve: Well, ich hätte auch nix gegen Austria. Dort gibt es sicher beautifulle Tiere!  
  
Boromir: Au weia...  
  
Van Helsing: ((Ob ich dort wohl endlich irgendwas töten kann?))  
  
Willi: HEHE! JUCHHUUUU!!! (schaufelschwingend wegrenn)  
  
Hanna: WILLIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Willi: (stehenbleib) Hä?  
  
Ute: Graz liegt dort! (in die andere Richtung zeig)  
  
Willi: Oh. Na dann ... (Schaufel heb) (in die andere Richtung renn) HUIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Alle: (sich fragend ansehen)  
  
Boromir: (mit den Schultern zuck) HUUUUIIIIIIII!!! (Willi nachrenn)  
  
- am späten Abend -  
  
Ute: .... keuch ... röchel ... japs ...  
  
Denethor: Na was??? Weiter, weiter!!  
  
Boromir: Vater, ich denke wir sollten unser Lager hier aufschlagen.  
  
Denethor: Pfff ... als ich in deinem Alter war, da-  
  
Van Helsing: (Denethor unauffällig einen Pflock an die Kehle halt)  
  
Denethor: ... da hätte ich um diese Zeit auch ein Lager aufgeschlagen.  
  
Van Helsing: Eine gute Idee, Herr Boromirs Vater.  
  
Boromir: Also gut, lasst mich sehen ... (in seinem Rucksack kram) (aufschreck) AAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Hanna: Was ... was is los???  
  
Boromir: Da ... da ... da ... da ist eine Spinne in meinem Rucksack!!  
  
Hanna und Ute: (KREISCH!!) GONDORGONDORGONDORGONDOR!!!  
  
Willi: (augenroll) (spinne mit Schaufel erschlag)  
  
Spinne: XX (platt is)  
  
Steve: Oh God!! My beautiful sheila!! Die schöne Spider!!  
  
Boromir: (japs) Warst ... warst du das schon wieder????  
  
Steve: Well, also ...  
  
Boromir: (knurr) NA WARTE!! (Willis Schaufel pack)  
  
Willi: HEY!!  
  
Boromir: DIR GEB ICH GLEICH BEAUTIFUL ANIMALS!!  
  
Steve: Ähm...  
  
Boromir: (Schaufel heb) GOOOONDOOOOOOOORRR!!! (sich auf Steve stürz)  
  
Steve: OH SUGAR!! (wegrenn)  
  
- Stille -  
  
Ute: ... tja.  
  
Denethor: Also während mein Sohn ähm ...  
  
-  
  
Boromir: KOMM DA RUNTER!!  
  
Steve: (auf einem Baum sitz) Shoo!! Shoo!! Weg! Geh! Shoo!  
  
-  
  
Denethor: ... anderweitig beschäftigt ist, mache ich eben die Zelteinteilung. Wir haben 4 Zelte und sind 8 Leute, das bedeutet ... also ... äh ... das bedeutet ...  
  
Ordensbruder: Jeweils 2 Leute teilen sich ein Zelt.  
  
Denethor: HAT DICH JEMAND NACH DEINER MEINUNG GEFRAGT, EINSTEIN??  
  
Ordensbruder: ...  
  
Denethor: Nein, ich denke auch nicht. Tja. Gut. Dann übernimmst du das eben. (auf Hanna zeig)  
  
Hanna: I-i-ich?? Was?? Was soll ich übernehmen??  
  
Denethor: Die Zimmereinteilung natürlich. Sag Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist. Ich hab zu tun. (weggeh) (in die Ferne ruf) BOROMIR!! LASS DEN AUSTRALIANER JETZT IN RUHE!!  
  
Hanna: Aber ... aber ich kann sowas doch nicht!! Was wenn ... wenn ich die falschen Leute zusammenquartiere??  
  
Van Helsing: Ach Blödsinn! Eine Freundin von mir, sie hieß Anna, hatte einmal die gleiche Einstellung wie du. Sie meinte, sie könne Dracula mit mir nie besiegen ohne dabei draufzugehen. Aber dann stellte sich doch heraus, dass- ... oh, schlechtes Beispiel. Nehmen wir Kapitän Smith. Er meinte, er würde es nie schaffen die Titanic sicher in ihren Zielhafen zu steuern und .... nein, warte! Hektor zweifelte einst an seinem Sieg gegen Achi .... ACH SCHEIß DRAUF UND WÄHL EINFACH DIE ZELTE!!  
  
Hanna: Na gut, also nachdem Ute und Carl verheiratet sind, gehen sie gemeinsam in ein Zelt. Ähm, Denethor und Boromir sind Vater und Sohn, demnach werden sie sich ein Zelt teilen. Willi und ich werden gemeinsam in einem Zelt die Nacht verbringen, da er ja irgendwie zu mir gehört. Und na ja, wenn ich mich nicht irre bleiben dann nur noch Steve und Van Helsing über. Das wär's dann also. Ich bin müde. Willi komm, hilf mir unser Zelt aufzubauen und dann gehen wir schlafen. Es war ein langer und harter Tag für uns alle und der morgen wird nicht anders sein, also versuchen wir etwas Schlaf zu finden. Jeder nimmt seinen Partner jetzt an der Hand und baut im Teamwork das Zelt auf. In einer halben Stunde sind alle Lichter aus und ich will keinen Mucks mehr hören! (gähn) Gute Nacht! Komm Willi, gehen wir!  
  
[Nachdem sie dies gesagt hatte, wollte sie Willi an der Hand nehmen, doch...]  
  
Hanna: Willi?! ... Willi! Was zum Teufel machst du da?!  
  
Willi: Na ja, du hast mir zuviel gequatscht also hab ich, nachdem ich gewusst habe mit wem ich in einem Zelt bin, begonnen es aufzubauen.  
  
Hanna: Aber ... Du machst das vollkommen falsch!!  
  
Willi: (mit der Schaufel aufstampf) Tu ich nich! Ich mach's genauso, wie's am Plan steht!  
  
Hanna: Aber du hältst den Plan falsch herum!  
  
Willi: Wenn du alles besser weißt, dann mach's doch selber!  
  
Hanna: Aber ... TEAMWORK!  
  
Willi: Kannst du was anderes außer Nörgeln auch noch??  
  
Hanna: (Willi den Plan wegreißen will) Gib her!  
  
Willi: (den Plan mit der Schaufel verteidige) Nein!  
  
der Plan: (zerreiß)  
  
Willi: Ich geh jetzt petzen! (sich wegdreh und weggeh) Herr Denethor! Herr Denethor!  
  
Denethor: (unter dem Baum, auf dem sich noch immer Boromir und Steve streiten, sitz und in eine Cocktail-Tomate beiß)  
  
Tomate: (zerplatz, spritz)  
  
Willi: Herr Denethor, die Hanna is soo gemein!  
  
Denethor: (unappetitlich die Tomate kau) Kannst du singen?  
  
Willi: Nun ja, Herr, ich konnte für mein Volk...  
  
Denethor: Sing! (noch eine Tomate unappetitlich in den Mund stopf)  
  
Willi: (zu singen beginn)  
  
Denethor: (weiter genussvoll iss)  
  
Boromir und Steve: (weiter auf dem Baum kämpfen)  
  
Alle anderen: (Gondor – rufend im Kreis rennen)  
  
Willi: (sing) Hey Ho! Hey Ho! Ich bin vergnügt und froh!  
  
Ute: (aus ihrem Zelt brüll) RUHE VERDAMMT! MEIN MANN UND ICH VERSUCHEN HIER DRINNEN GERADE ZU POKERN!  
  
Denethor: Pfff... als ob der Typ pokern könnte.  
  
Ute: (Plastiklöffel nach Denethor werf)  
  
Denethors Auge: (getroffen werd)  
  
Ute: BULLSEYE!  
  
Denethor: Das bedeutet Krieg!  
  
Steve: Nein, das ist Englisch und bedeutet „ins Schwarze getroffen".  
  
Boromir: HA!  
  
[Er nützt den Moment von Steves Unachtsamkeit, blendet ihn mit einer Fackel, stürzt sich auf ihn und wirft ihn vom Baum]  
  
Hanna: ((Unglaublich, die haben doch alle eine Meise. Und ich sitze hier ohne Zelt. Na ja, wenigstens-))  
  
- KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ! SCHÜTT! -  
  
Hanna: ... regnet es nicht.  
  
Boromir: Schnell! In die Zelte!  
  
- Stille -  
  
Ordensbruder: Wo sind die Zelte?  
  
Ute: Wahrscheinlich hat der alte Mann sie gefressen.  
  
Denethor: Na du siehst so aus als könntest du dich beschweren...  
  
Ute: (drohend Plastiklöffel heb)  
  
Helsing: Es war ein Werwolf!  
  
Hanna: Ein wer?  
  
Helsing ... Wolf, genau.  
  
Ute: (winsel) ICH BIN NASS UNS WILL KAFFEE!  
  
Willi: Hey! Wir könnten uns doch ein Erdloch graben!  
  
Steve: Oder wir übernachten einfach in diesem unheimlichen Schloss, das soeben dort drüben aufgetaucht ist und really scary aussieht!  
  
- KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ! HEUL! -  
  
Denethor: Tolle Idee! Auf geht's!  
  
Ordensbruder: Das ... das ... das sieht aber gefährlich aus!  
  
Unheimliches Geräusch aus dem Schloss: JAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!  
  
Ordensbruder: (umkipp)  
  
Ute: (seufz) Kann mir einer meinen Mann tragen?  
  
Willi: (Ordensbruder schulter) Auf geht's!  
  
Steve: WOOHOO!  
  
Alle: (zum Schloss gehen) 


	3. Denn im Keller sang Satan

- vor dem Schloss -  
  
Willi: Und wie kommen wir da jetzt rein? (mit der Schaufel gegen die Tür schlag)  
  
Van Helsing: Ähm ... Sesam öffne dich!  
  
Tür: (auf mysteriöse Weise von selbst quietschend aufgeh)  
  
Hanna: Mir ist das unheimlich! Können wir nicht einmal Licht machen?  
  
Van Helsing: (klatsch)  
  
Licht/Kerzen/Fackeln: (gehen auf mysteriöse Weise an)  
  
Alle: (vorsichtig hineingehen und sich umschauen)  
  
Willi: (Carl fallen lass und die Stiege hinaufgeh) Ich will mir mein Zimmer zuerst aussuchen!  
  
Steve: But it could be very dangerous!  
  
- KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ! -  
  
Alle: (hinterherrennen)  
  
Carl: (noch immer im Foyer am Boden lieg – langsam aufwach) Hallo? ... Ist da jemand? ... Haaaalloooo? Ute? ... Wo seid ihr alle hin? (verängstigt aufsteh und Kutte zurecht zupf) Ich hab ja gleich gesagt, dass ich nicht auf dieses Schloss will! Und ich hatte recht! (sich an das Stiegengeländer anlehn und damit...)  
  
Geheime Falltüre: (öffnet sich)  
  
Carl: (hinunter fall) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiin! (krach)  
  
- inzwischen oben in den Zimmern -  
  
Willi: (auf dem Bett hüpf)  
  
Hanna: Hör endlich auf! Du machst mich wahnsinnig!  
  
Willi: Bist du schon! (weiterhüpf)  
  
Hanna: Stimmt. Hm...  
  
Ute: (plötzlich hereinstürm) Ist Carl hier? Bitte sagt, dass er hier ist! Carl?!  
  
Hanna: Tut mir leid. Hier ist er nicht.  
  
Ute: (verzweifel)  
  
Willi: Also ich hab ihn das letzte Mal unten in der Eingangshalle gesehen. Da hab ich ihn liegen gelassen.  
  
Ute: WAS?!  
  
Willi: Ich sagte-  
  
Ute: Ich hab's verstanden! Ich meinte, wie konntest du nur????  
  
Willi: Nun, ich habe meinen Griff gelockert und-  
  
Ute: AAAAAAH! (aus dem Zimmer stürm)  
  
Hanna: (mit den Schultern zuck) Kaffeejunkies.  
  
- im Zimmer von Van und Steve -  
  
Helsing: (schnarch)  
  
Steve: Sieht er nicht beautiful aus? Ein tolles Exemplar! Und so eine feine Fellzeichnung ! Ich werde ihn nun mit meiner Taschenlampe blenden und-  
  
SFX: KREISCH!!  
  
Steve: Nanu! Was war denn das? Ich werde einfach mal nachsehen! (in den Gang geh)  
  
Vampirtussi: (dämonisch lach)  
  
Steve: CRICKEY! Look at this! What a beautiful vampire-sheila!  
  
Vampirtussi: Ihr seid in das Reich meines Meisters eingedrungen! Dafür seid ihr des Todes!  
  
Steve: Whoa, she looks really, really grumpy!  
  
- im Zimmer von Boromir und Denethor -  
  
Boromir: (im Badezimmer nebenan dusch)  
  
Denethor: (im Bett lieg und Herr der Ringe les)  
  
Ute: (reinstürm) DU!!!  
  
Denethor: Was is? Hast du im Pokern verloren?  
  
Ute: NIMM DIES! (auf ihn spring und einen Plastiklöffel in seinen Oberarm ramm)  
  
Denethor: AAAHH! BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN???!!!  
  
Ute: ... geworden?  
  
Denethor: Äh...  
  
Ute: HA! (zweiten Löffel in seinen Arm stöß)  
  
Denethor: Aaaauuu! Booooorooomiiiiiiiiiiir!  
  
Boromir: (im Bademantel und mit Lockenwicklern aus dem Bad komm) Was is denn-  
  
Denethor: Mach es tot! Mach es tot! Mach es tot!  
  
Ute: Grrrrrr!  
  
- im Gang -  
  
Vampirtussi: Grrrrrrr!  
  
Steve: (auf ihr sitz) Whoa! Jetzt ist sie aber REALLY sauer!  
  
Helsing: (aus dem Zimmer komm) Was zum Geier soll das??!  
  
Steve: Schnell, mate! Binde ihr das Seil um den Mund!  
  
Helsing: ???????????????  
  
- im Keller -  
  
Carl: (aufsteh) Aua.... wo bin ich nur gelandet?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: IN DEINEM GRAB!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Carl: (panisch Gondor-rufend wegrenn)  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: DU KANNST NICHT ENTKOMMEN! (träller) You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love!  
  
- im Gang -  
  
Helsing: (einen Holzpfahl in die Vampirtussi ramm) So geht das!  
  
Vampirtussi: (kreischend zu Staub zerfall)  
  
Helsing: Siehst du!  
  
Steve: But she was such a beautiful sheila! Ich wollte sie in mein Boot werfen und in einen besseren Lebensraum umsiedeln!  
  
Carl: (kommt kreischend und Gondor-rufend dahergerannt) AAAAHHHHH!! Gondor! Gondor! Gondor! AAAAHHH!  
  
Steve: Hey mate! Here you are! What happened to you? Ute hat dich schon gesucht.  
  
Carl: 815508 815508 815508 815508  
  
Helsing: Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal! Und Steve hol die anderen.  
  
- kurz darauf -  
  
Carl: MONSTER!  
  
Helsing: Was für ein Monster und wie kann ich es töten?  
  
Alle anderen: (nervös werden)  
  
Carl: Hab's nicht gesehen! War so finster im Keller!  
  
Hanna: Ich will nach Hause!  
  
Willi: (mit der Schaufel um sich fuchtel)  
  
Denethor: Wir brauchen einen Plan.  
  
Carl: Wir sollten ab sofort immer zusammen bleiben  
  
Helsing: Wir sollten uns trennen! Aber vorher brauchen wir dringend einen Crash-Kurs in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste"! LEKTION 1:  
  
Hanna: Das ist doch absoluter Schwachsinn!!  
  
Helsing: WAS ist Schwachsinn??  
  
Hanna: Na dieser Crash-Kurs. Ich meine .. ich denke jeder von uns kann sich doch wohl selbst gegen böse und dämonische Kreaturen Satans wehren, oder?  
  
Carl: (beim Wort Satan umkipp)  
  
Helsing: Ach?  
  
Ute: (seufz)  
  
Denethor: (grins)  
  
Ute: (Plastiklöffel heb)  
  
Denethor: (still ist)  
  
Helsing: Also. Wo war ich? Ach ja-  
  
Melodische Hintergrundmusik: (zu spielen beginn)  
  
Helsing: (Brille aufsetz) Guten Abend meine Damen und Herren. Heute lernen Sie in vier einfachen Lektionen, wie man sich gegen böse und dämonische Kreaturen aller Art wehren kann. Beginnen wir mit Lektion 1, präsentiert von meinem Kollegen Dr. Neo.  
  
Dr. Neo: Guten Abend. Sicher wurde schon oft auf Sie geschossen, oder Sie wurden geschlagen oder man wollte spitze Gegenstände nach Ihnen werfen. Sollte dies noch einmal passieren, dann machen Sie einfach so: (sich kunstvoll verbieg) (in die Luft hüpf und dort stehenbleib) (einmal die ganze Wand kopfüber entlanglauf) Solche oder solche ähnlichen Bewegungen können sehr nützlich sein. Fragen Sie mich nicht wie es geht, denn wenn das Schicksal will, dass es geht, dann geht es auch. Ansonsten erwartet Sie ein schmerzhafter und qualvoller-  
  
Helsing: Lektion 2! Das simple an Lektion 2 ist, dass man dafür nur einen einzigen handelsüblichen Gebrauchsgegenstand braucht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie ihn alle besitzen. Es handelt sich um ein Kreuz! Da alle bösen und dämonischen Kreaturen Satans, wie der Name schon sagt, mit dem Teufel im Bunde sind, werden sie durch den Anblick christlicher Symbole geblendet. Wenn wir jetzt beispielsweise auch noch Weihwasser hätten wäre es perfekt!  
  
Hanna: Ähm... ich hab kein Kreuz.  
  
Helsing: DU HAST WAS?!  
  
Hanna: ...kein Kreuz. (beschämt zum Boden schau)  
  
Helsing: Hat sonst noch jemand kein Kreuz mit?  
  
Ute, Steve, Willi, Boromir und Denethor: (zaghaft die Hand heben)  
  
Helsing: (verzweifel)  
  
Carl: (langsam wieder aufwach)  
  
Helsing: Carl?!  
  
Carl: Hm?  
  
Helsing: Hast du ein paar Kreuze mit?  
  
Carl: Klar! Glaubst du ein Ordensbruder hat nur ein Kreuz mit?! Tssh!  
  
Helsing: Hast du genug für die ganze Truppe da? (auf die anderen deut)  
  
Carl: Locker! Ich könnte eine ganze Armee mit Kreuzen und Weihwasser ausstatten, wenn es notwendig wäre.  
  
Helsing: Du hast auch Weihwasser dabei?  
  
Carl: Logisch! Ohne Weihwasser geh ich nie aus dem Haus. Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich, dass du denkst ich hätte...?  
  
Helsing: Schon gut. Könntest du es ihnen einfach geben?!  
  
Carl: Oh mein Gott! Ist unser Ende schon so nahe, dass wir zu beten anfangen?  
  
Helsing: Nein, nein! Das ist nur zum vernichten von bösen und dämonischen Kreaturen Satans. Keine Sorge!  
  
Carl: (beim Wort Satan wieder umkipp)  
  
Helsing: (Kopf schüttel) Nun zu Lektion 3!  
  
Ute: (gähn)  
  
Helsing: Hey! Etwas mehr Begeisterung!  
  
Ute: (viel enthusiastischer gähn)  
  
Helsing: Na geht doch. Ähm, jedenfalls; Lektion 3 lautet: ANGRIFF!! Diese Lektion basiert darauf, dass man alles was man auch nur irgendwie als Waffe einsetzen kann als Waffe einsetzt. Also, wie viele kampftaugliche Gegenstände haben wir dabei?  
  
Ute: (ihren Mantel aufmach und zahlreiche Plastiklöffel zum Vorschein bring) HAHA!  
  
Helsing: Na das ist doch schon mal etwas.  
  
Willi: (demonstrativ seinen Spaten schwing und dabei Hanna treff)  
  
Hanna: AUA!!  
  
Willi: Tut mir leid!!!  
  
Hanna: Hmpf.  
  
Helsing: Löffel und ein Spaten? Bitte, das kann's doch nicht schon gewesen sein!  
  
Boromir: Moment mal . . . (Schwert zieh)  
  
Denethor: (Schwert zieh) (eine Packung Tomaten aus seiner Tasche hol)  
  
Ute: Ha!! Ich bitte dich! Wie willst du das als Wa-  
  
Denethor: (Ute mit Tomaten bombardier) (seufz) Das gute Essen, einfach so an die verschwendet...  
  
Ute: (knurr)  
  
Helsing: Langsam wird's ja! Hey, Steve! Wie sieht's mit deinem Equipment aus?  
  
Steve: Well, ich habe only meine Fangausrüstung dabei. Also many Taschenlampen and Seile.  
  
Helsing: Öh . . . na die werden wir schon irgendwie verwenden können.  
  
Steve: Oh, wait!! Ich hab was, was wir really nötig brauchen!  
  
Helsing: Und zwar?  
  
Steve: Meine Spritzen mit Beruhigungsmitteln!  
  
Helsing: Für die Vampire????  
  
Steve: Für Carl.  
  
Helsing: Oooooh. Tja. Gut. Dann hätten wir-  
  
Hanna: Halt, halt, wartet!!  
  
Helsing: Was?  
  
Hanna: Ich hab gerade rein zufällig acht magische Dolche, die alles Böse vernichten in meiner Tasche gefunden!!  
  
Alle: Oooooh! Aaaaaah!  
  
Carl: (aufwach) Hä?  
  
Denethor: Ach, nur unser üblicher Smalltalk über Satan.  
  
Carl: (umfall)  
  
Denethor: (unschuldig pfeif)  
  
Helsing: . . . . . (seufz) LEKTION 4! Sie tritt in Kraft, wenn Lektion 1 bis 3 erfolglos bleiben. Sie ist simpel, müsste sogar von Carl richtig ausgeführt werden können und lautet: LAUF!!! LAUF UM DEIN LEBEN!!!  
  
Alle: oo?  
  
Helsing: Soweit alles klar?  
  
Willi: Alles, bis auf: Warum lassen wir das Böse nicht einfach böse sein, verlassen dieses Schloss und ziehen weiter nach Graz?  
  
- Stille -  
  
Helsing: Ähm . . . .  
  
Ute: Na hör mal! Ich hör mir doch nicht freiwillig drei Stunden lang Helsings Gelaber an, wenn ich danach nicht meine Wut an irgendwem auslassen kann!!  
  
Steve: She's got a point there! Besides, vielleicht finden wir ja ein paar wunderschöne animals!  
  
Boromir: (Kopf schüttel)  
  
Helsing: Tja. Dann wäre das also geklärt. Nun schlage ich vor, dass wir uns in vier strategisch, taktisch und menschlich vollkommen unkluge Zweiergruppen aufteilen und nach dem bösen Besitzer dieses Schlosses suchen!  
  
Hanna: Also dieselben, wie bei den Zelten?!  
  
Helsing: Gute Idee!  
  
Ute: Neeeiiiiiinn! Dann bin ich ja mit dem da (zeigt auf den am Boden liegenden Carl) zusammen! Wie soll ich den denn tragen?  
  
Carl: (langsam wieder aufwach)  
  
Helsing: Erwähn beispielsweise einfach das Wort Satan nicht mehr.  
  
Carl: (das Wort „Satan"hör und gleich wieder umkipp)  
  
Ute: (verzweifelt seufz)  
  
Helsing: (Kopf schüttel)  
  
Denethor: (grins)  
  
Ute: (Mantel öffne, sodass Löffel sichtbar werden)  
  
Denethor: (nicht mehr grins)  
  
Helsing: So dann wär ja alles klar, oder? Noch Fragen?  
  
Boromir: Ja. Wer geht wohin?  
  
Helsing: Gute Frage! Das hätte ich fast vergessen! Also, mal sehn... Boromir, du gehst mit deinem Vater in den Keller. Ute, du wartest hier, bis dein Mann wieder aufgewacht ist und dann übernehmt ihr einfach hier die nähere Umgebung. Also die Schlafzimmer, Bäder, etc. Hanna und Willi, ihr geht hinunter zum Foyer und nehmt euch das Erdgeschoß vor. Und Steve, wir zwei gehen aufs Dach. Sucht bitte nach geheimen Gängen, nach irgendwelchen Hebeln, die solche öffnen könnten und passt bitte auf Falltüren auf! Bleibt in dem euch zugeteilten Areal und hinterlasst Spuren, die nur für einen der Gefährten sichtbar sind. Wir treffen uns in genau einer Stunde wieder hier. Lasst uns noch schnell die Uhren vergleichen!  
  
[Alle strecken ihre Uhr hin und stellen sie wenn nötig]  
  
Helsing: Wenn jemand nicht pünktlich da ist gehen wir gemeinsam in das ihm zugeteilte Areal, um die vermisste Person zu suchen. Sonst noch was?....Gut dann kann's ja los gehen!  
  
Steve: Wooohooo!  
  
[Und so trennten sich die Gefährten.]

- - - - - - - - - - -

(at) alle: Danke für eure Reviews! (uns sehr freuen tun)

(at) Celebne: Tut uns sehr leid, aber Audrey wird in dieser Fiction nicht vorkommen. Wenn dann allerdings mal eine weitere MTAF Story rauskommt, solltest du nach ihr Ausschau halten! ;)


	4. Die planmäßig mysteriöse Märchenstimme

- im Gang -  
  
Ute: (gelangweilt auf Carl starr)  
  
Carl: (dalieg)  
  
Ute: ... Carl? (ihn mit einem Plastiklöffel piek) Caaahaaarl!!  
  
Carl: (aufwach) Was? ... Wie? ... Hä?  
  
Ute: Na endlich! Los, ab in die Zimmer!!  
  
Carl: Wieso??  
  
Ute: Wir durchsuchen das Schloss nach seinem bösen Besitzer!  
  
Carl: (umkippen will)  
  
Ute: (ihn am Kragen pack) WAGE ES JA NICHT!!  
  
Carl: (seufz) Also gut. Durchforsten wir eben den ersten Stock und stellen uns unserem sicheren Tod. Aber Vorsicht, wenn du das Treppengeländer anfasst. Das aktiviert nämlich-  
  
Ute: (ans Stiegengelänger greif)  
  
Falltüre: (aufgeh)  
  
Ute und Carl: (in den Keller fallen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
- Im Foyer -  
  
Hanna: Na toll. In der Empfangshalle wird sich das Böse bestimmt aufhalten.  
  
Willi: Ich frage mich, wie Carl von hier so schnell in den Keller gelangen konnte. (sich ans Stiegengeländer lehn)  
  
Hanna: Ja. Man könnte glatt meinen es gäbe so eine Art Falltü-  
  
Falltüre: (aufgeh)  
  
Hanna und Willi: (fall) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
- im Keller -  
  
Boromir: Warum müssen wir eigentlich in den Keller?? Die wissen doch genau, dass der Mönch das Monster hier gesehen hat!!  
  
Denethor: Also hör mal! Du wirst ja schon fast so ein Weichei wie dein Bruder!  
  
Boromir: Was ich damit sagen will ist-  
  
Denethor: Schnickschnack! Was soll UNS schon groß passie-  
  
Ute und Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
- KRACH!! -  
  
Carl: Oh. Puh. Ich bin weich gelandet.  
  
Boromir: ..... (japs) .... RUNTER!!  
  
Carl: (aufsteh) Verzeih!  
  
Ute: (auf Denethor gelandet ist) (pfeif)  
  
Denethor: Machst du das eigentlich absichtlich??  
  
Ute: Na ja, jeder braucht ein Hobby.  
  
Denethor: (Ute von sich werf) AU!! Mein armes Kreuz ... (Plastiklöffel aus seinem Rücken zieh)  
  
Hanna und Willi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ute: (einen Schritt zur Seite geh)  
  
- KRACH!! -  
  
Denethor: (knurr) (murmel) (japs) (murmel)  
  
Hanna: Hörst du was?  
  
Willi: Nein, du?  
  
Hanna: Absolut nicht.  
  
Denethor: LUFT!!!  
  
Willi: Oh. Hallo, Herr Denethor. (aufsteh)  
  
Denethor: (Hanna von sich werf) (nach Luft schnapp)  
  
Hanna: Aua!!  
  
Ute: Also ich weiß auch nicht was er immer hat.  
  
Helsing und Steve: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Alle: (sich schnell irgendwo verstecken)  
  
- KRACH!!!! -  
  
Helsing: ... ächz!  
  
Steve: Crickey! Ich habe mich auf ihn gestürzt! Jetzt muss ich ihn nur mehr fesseln, in mein Boot werfen und-  
  
Helsing: WEG!! (ihn von sich werf)  
  
Ute: (mit den Schultern zuck) Unverständlich, dieses antisoziale Verhalten.  
  
Denethor: (sie böse anfunkel)  
  
Willi: Falltüre, und wie kamt ihr hier her?  
  
Boromir: Man schickte uns.  
  
Ute: Falltüre gleichfalls. Steve?  
  
Steve: Well, wir gingen da so am Dach entlang, da löst sich plötzlich das Dach und WOOOHOOO! Es ging abwärts!  
  
Denethor: Aaaaah ja.  
  
Boromir: Na gut. Sollten wir uns wieder aufteilen und diesmal vorsichtiger sein?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: (irgendwo in der Ferne) MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Helsing: Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein.  
  
[Nach dieser Feststellung streiften die Gefährten durch das düstere Kellergemäuer, um dem bösen Hausherren im Kampf gegenüberzutreten. Nach einiger Zeit des Streifens kamen sie jedoch in-]  
  
Hanna: Eine Sackgasse!  
  
Willi: Mist! (verärgert mit seinem Spaten aufstampf)  
  
Helsing: Nein, Moment. Seht ihr die Inschrift an der Wand?  
  
Steve: Oh, wow! Beautiful! Aber was ist das?  
  
Hanna: Sieht aus wie Latein.  
  
Ute: (umkipp)  
  
Denethor: ... und sie passen doch zusammen.  
  
Helsing: Carl, was steht da?  
  
Carl: Lass mich überlegen ... scheint ein ziemlich fieser Dialekt zu sein-  
  
Steve: Oh Crickey!  
  
Carl: ... ich denke es heißt grob übersetzt sowas wie ... na ja, ich habe da zwei Theorien.  
  
Helsing: Entweder?  
  
Carl: „Entnehmen sie das Fleisch aus der Packung und lassen sie es bei mittlerer Hitze ungefähr zwanzig Minuten kochen."  
  
Alle: oo??  
  
Boromir: Oder?  
  
Carl: „Mach auf die Tür und tritt ein in die Gänge Satans."(umkipp)  
  
Wand: (zur Seite roll und einen geheimen Gang freigeb)  
  
Hanna: Das war es!!  
  
Willi: ... aber wo kriegen wir jetzt eine Packung Fleisch her?  
  
Alle: .....  
  
Hanna: Worauf warten wir jetzt noch? Die Tür ist doch offen.  
  
Ute: (genervt) Dass Carl endlich wieder aufwacht. (ihn gelangweilt mit dem Finger piek)  
  
Helsing: Nachdem wir noch Zeit haben, ein kurzer Check: Hat jeder seine Waffe? [alle nicken] Gut. Ach ja! Steve, du hast doch was von einem Beruhigungsmittel für Carl gesagt. Ich glaube es ist höchste Zeit es anzuwenden.  
  
Steve: All right, mate! (eine Spritze auspack)  
  
Carl: (kurz aufwach, Spritze seh und wieder umkippen will)  
  
Ute: (ihm eine Ohrfeige geb)  
  
Steve: (Carl das Beruhigungsmittel geb)  
  
Beruhigungsmittel: (zu wirken anfang)  
  
Hanna: Sind wir's jetz endlich?... Also mir reicht's! (Allein vorausgeh)  
  
Carl: (aufsteh)  
  
Steve: Test: Satan!  
  
Carl: (regungslos stehenbleib)  
  
Steve: Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan!  
  
Ute: Es reicht! Schon genug, wir sehen ja, dass es funktioniert!  
  
Steve: Now she's really grumpy!  
  
Willi: He!...Wo is eigentlich Hanna?  
  
Alle: (geschockt sein)  
  
Ute: Grad vorher war sie noch da!  
  
Helsing: Sie wird es doch nicht allein mit dem Monster aufnehmen wollen?! Dann hätte ich ja gar nichts mehr zu töten! (heul) (plärr)  
  
Ute: Und ich hätte nichts woran ich meine Wut auslassen könnte! Echt beschissen! Kein Kaffee, einen Waschlappen zum Mann und nichts um mich abreagieren zu können!  
  
Boromir: Wir müssen schnell nach! Sie könnte sich in große Gefahr bringen!  
  
Alle: (in den Gang hineingehen)  
  
- inzwischen bei Hanna tief in den Gängen Satans -  
  
Hanna: ((Ich glaub jetz werd ich endgültig wahnsinnig! Ich höre eine Stimme!))  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: ICH WERDE DICH KRIEGEN! MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (träller) You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love!  
  
Hanna: (aus der Ferne) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Carl: Hört ihr das auch?  
  
Ute: Wir sind ja nicht taub.  
  
Willi: Das ist Hanna!!  
  
Ute: Sag bloß.  
  
Helsing: Wir müssen sie retten!  
  
Ute: Na sowas.  
  
Boromir: Schnell! Bevor es zu spät ist!!  
  
Ute: Oh toll.  
  
Denethor: Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem???  
  
Ute: ..... (zu heulen anfang) ICH HAB MEINEN LIEBLINGSLÖFFEL VERLOREN!! (plärr)  
  
Denethor: Uff.  
  
Carl: (ihr tröstend auf die Schulter klopf) Ach komm, wenn wir das Böse vernichtet haben kauf ich dir einen neuen Löffel.  
  
Ute: Ich will aber keinen neuen Löffel!! Ich will MEINEN Löffel zurück!!  
  
Boromir: (augenroll) Einzelkinder.  
  
Steve: Hey, no problem! Du kannst solange als Ersatz diesen Eidechsenkot haben!  
  
Ute: EIDECHSENKOT??? Als Ersatz für meinen Löffel????? .... also gut.  
  
Hanna: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Helsing: Jetzt aber schnell!!  
  
Alle: (tiefer in den Gang rennen)  
  
- tiefer im Gang, in einem unheimlichen Raum -  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Du hast keine Chance!! Stirb!! (auf sie schieß)  
  
Alle anderen: (in den Raum gerannt kommen)  
  
Ute: HANNA!!  
  
-- Zeitlupe!! --  
  
Willi: Neeeeeiiiiiiiinnnn!!! (sich heroisch zwischen Hanna und das Geschoss werf)  
  
Ute: Wiiiiiiiillllllliiiiiiiiiii!! (sich heroisch vor Willi werf)  
  
Carl: Uuuuuuuuuuteeeeeeee!! (sich heroisch vor Ute werf)  
  
Helsing: Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarl!! (sich heroisch vor Carl werf)  
  
Steve: Vaaaaaaan Heeeeeeeeelsiiiiiiiiing!! Criiiiiiiickeeeeeeeyyyy!! (sich heroisch vor Van Helsing werf)  
  
Boromir: Steeeeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeee!! (sich heroisch vor Steve werf)  
  
Alle: (Denethor erwartungsvoll ansehen)  
  
-- Zeitlupe Ende!! --  
  
Denethor: Was?? Vergesst es!! (trotzig Arme verschränk)  
  
Boromir: (getroffen werd) ARGH!! (zu Boden sink)  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: (fidel) Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight. I can be your hero, baby! I can-  
  
Hanna: HALT DIE KLAPPE DU MONSTER!!!  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Aber, aber. Ich bin doch kein Monster. Ich bin-  
  
Carl: SATAN!!  
  
Helsing: (umfall)  
  
Ute: Ähm...  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Jedenfalls; Ich bin-  
  
Boromir: HALT!!  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Was??  
  
Boromir: Ich will einen dramatischen Sterbemonolog!  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: (augenroll) Biiiitteee...  
  
Boromir: Danke. Ahem; (röchel) Oh weh! Ich bin getroffen!  
  
Alle: (sich neben Boromir knien)  
  
Hanna: Boromir!! Stirb nicht!! A si van medim!!  
  
Boromir: ... filig! (röchel)  
  
Denethor: Mein Sohn! Mein armer Sohn! Ich kam zu spät! Ich konnte dich nicht retten!  
  
Carl: Doch, du wolltest nur nicht, weil du zu egoistisch warst. Tja, dass er jetzt stirb ist einzig und allein deine Schuld.  
  
Denethor: --;;  
  
Boromir: ÄCHZ!!  
  
Carl: (Kreuzzeichen mach) Mögen deine Sünden dir vergeben sein und mögen deine Heldentaten eingehen in die Geschichte all derer, die-  
  
Ute: MEINE GÜTE, LEUTE!! ER WURDE MIT EINEM ZAHNSTOCHER BEWORFEN!! EINEM ZAHNSTOCHER!!!! (Boromir den Zahnstocher aus dem Finger entfern, ihn am Kragen pack und aufhief) Reiß dich zusammen, immerhin hast du noch eine Revolution zu organisieren!  
  
Willi: Ähm ... stirbt er jetzt doch nicht?  
  
Ute: NATÜRLICH NICHT!  
  
Willi: .... oh. (frustriert das Loch zuschütt, das er bereits mühevoll in Boromir-Größe gegraben hatte)  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Seid ihr dann bald fertig??  
  
Helsing: (aufwach) Natürlich sind wir das. Und du bist es auch gleich. FÜR GONDOR!  
  
Alle: FÜR GONDOR!!!  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Gondor?? Ha!! Wenn ihr mich damit aufhalten wollt, dann seid ihr wirklich noch verrückter als ich dachte.  
  
Ute: Oh, dankeschön!  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Niemand, und ich wiederhole NIEMAND!!! besiegt den mächtigen-  
  
Hanna: (sich hinsetz und Popkorn ess) Na darauf bin ich jetzt aber gespannt.  
  
Mysteriöse Simme: Ihr unterbrecht mich jetzt zum dritten Mal! Langsam glaub ich ihr wollt gar nicht wissen wer ich bin!  
  
Helsing: Naja,...wenn du mir nur sagst, wie man dich töten kann müsste es eigentlich auch reichen.  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Für wie dämlich hält ihr mich eigentlich?! Ich würde euch nie sagen, dass es ganz einfach ist mich zu töten, wenn man nur weiß wie und das werdet ihr aus mir nie herausbekommen!  
  
Helsing: Aber wenn wir wüssten, wer beziehungsweise was du bist, dann wüssten wir auch, wie man dich töten kann, richtig?!  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Korrekt! Aber das werde ich euch nun, da ihr mich so oft unterbrochen habt, auch nicht mehr sagen. Jemand wie ich lässt sich so etwas nicht einfach bieten!  
  
Helsing: Aber wir könnten raten.  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Ja, das könnt ihr, aber ich bezweifle, dass ihr es herausfindet.  
  
Helsing: Heißt du vielleicht...Hans?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Nein, nein so heiß ich nicht!  
  
Boromir: Heißt du vielleicht...Kunz?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Nein, nein so heiß ich nicht!  
  
Carl: ((Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor!))  
  
Steve: Heißt du vielleicht...Adam?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Nein, nein so heiß ich nicht!  
  
Carl: ((Wahrscheinlich hab ich einfach nur ein heftiges Déjà-vu.))  
  
Denethor: Heißt du vielleicht...Heinrich?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: (langsam genervt) Nein, nein so heiß ich nicht!  
  
Carl: ((Bedeuted ein Déjà-vu nicht, dass irgendwas an der Matrix verändert wurde?))  
  
Hanna: Heißt du vielleicht...Pipsi?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: (mittlerweile gelangweilt) Nein, nein so heiß ich nicht!  
  
Carl: ((Irgendwie glaub ich nicht, dass es das hier bedeutet. Aber da war doch was. Aber was nur?))  
  
Ute: Heißt du vielleicht...Frufru?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: (gähn) Nein, nein so heiß ich nicht!  
  
Willi: Heißt du vielleicht...Ottokar?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: (schnarch) (gepiekt wird und wieder aufwach) Tschuldige! Bin kurz eingenickt. Was hast du gesagt?  
  
Willi: Ottokar.  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Nein, nein so heiß ich nicht!  
  
Carl: Ich hab's! Rumpelstilzchen!  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: (wieder hellwach) DAS HAT DIR DER TEUFEL GESAGT!!!  
  
Carl: (beim Wort Teufel umfall)  
  
Ute: Ja klasse, Steve. Dein Beruhigungsmittel is echt für'n Arsch!  
  
Steve: Whoa, now she's really grumpy!!  
  
Ute: (Steve genervt in die Fresse schlag)  
  
Steve: (umkipp)  
  
Ute: Können wir Rumpelstilzchen jetzt endlich töten und zu Starbucks gehen???  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Hey hey, Moment mal!  
  
Ute: WAS????  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Ich sagte nie, dass ich Rumpelstilzchen heiße!  
  
Hanna: Aber Carl sagte doch ... und du sagtest doch ...  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: HA!! Einfältige Erdlinge! Das habe ich alles arrangiert, um Carl loszuwerden!  
  
Ute: (augenroll) Hättest du nicht einfach Teufel sagen und uns die Zeit sparen können?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Hm .... öh ..... also .... DARUM GEHT ES DOCH GAR NICHT!!  
  
Boromir: Uff ... (sich gelangweilt und genervt auf einen Laib Käse setz)  
  
Helsing: Also gut, also gut. Wer bist du, was willst du und wie können wir dich töten?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Das sing ja gleich 3 Fragen auf einmal! Nun, ich bin Kinderüberraschung!  
  
- Stille -  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Nein, das kommt nicht gut. Lasst mich überlegen...  
  
Ute: Laaaaaangweilig.  
  
Willi: Aber was können wir schon machen?  
  
Ute: Also ich kann mir auch anders die Zeit vertreiben. (räusper) LATEIN! (umkipp)  
  
Denethor: Na endlich!  
  
Boromir: Ja herrlich. Jetzt sind wir also schon bei Selbstzerstörung angelangt.  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: KEINESWEGS!! Das gehört nämlich alles zu meinem genialen Plan euch alle Schritt für Schritt zu vernichten! Muuuahahahahahahahaha-  
  
Hanna: Sag mal, könnte es sein, dass du einfach bei allen Dingen, die uns zufällig passieren behauptest, dass sie zu deinem Plan gehören, nur weil du im Prinzip absolut keinen Plan hast?  
  
- Stille -  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Es gehörte zu meinem Plan, dass du das herausfindest!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Boromir: (augenroll) Ich glaube Hanna hat Recht. Dieser Typ scheint weitaus weniger diabolisch zu sein, als wir dachten.  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Aber ... aber ... aber ich kann singen! (sing) So don't turn off the lights! I don't wanna be in the dark to-  
  
Willi: Bla, bla, bla. Alles nur Blödsinn.  
  
Denethor: Kommt Leute, wir machen uns auf den Weg nach Graz...  
  
Alle: (sich zum Gehen wenden)  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Wartet!!  
  
Ute, Carl und Steve: (inzwischen wieder aufgestanden sind)  
  
Ute: Was denn? Gehörte es etwa zu deinem Plan, dass wir wieder gehen?  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Äh ... öh ... äh ... GENAU!  
  
Helsing: Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hattest Erfolg. Und jetzt tschüss!  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: HALT!!!  
  
Boromir: Was denn noch??  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Nehmt ihr mich mit?  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Werden die Gefährten die mysteriös planende Rumpelstilzchenstimme mitnehmen?? Ihr erfahrt es im nächsten Kapitel!!  
  
Und bis dahin ... danke für eure Reviews!! (uns verbeugen) 


	5. Ein Plastiklöffel für die Welt

Hanna: Können wir ihn behalten?! Ja, ja?! Biiiiiittteeeeeee!!! Ich wird auch ganz gut für ihn sorgen, ihn immer füttern und mit ihm Gassi gehen, auch wenn es regnet! Können wir ihn nicht behalten?!

Boromir: Ich weiß nicht ... Ich find das keine gute Idee!

Mysteriöse Stimme/Rumpelstilzchen: (Dackelblick aufsetz)

Denethor: Ich habe gesagt, dass ich die Führung dieser armseligen Truppe hier in die Hand nehme und ich bin der Meinung, dass wir mit den Gefährten, die wir haben, schon genug bedient sind. Wir können nicht noch so was brauchen!

Steve: But it's such a beauty!

Mysteriöse Stimme/Rumpelstilzchen: Ihr könnt auch die Nacht hier verbringen! Die Betten und die Bäder sind sehr komfortable!

Boromir: Hhm... Van Helsing meinst du, es kann noch eine Gefahr für uns sein?

Helsing: Meiner Meinung nach nicht. Höchstens eine Last.

Mysteriöse Stimme/Rumpelstilzchen: Ich kann mich benehmen! Ich werde ganz brav und leise sein! Ihr werdet gar nicht bemerken, dass ich da bin!

Hanna: Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

Denethor: NEIN, mein Sohn! Wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen! Es kann sowohl Gefahr als auch Last für uns sein!

Boromir: Ja, aber...

Denethor: Kein „aber"!

Boromir: Wenn ich in Hannas, von wunderschönen Adern durchzogene Augen blicke, dann kann ich ihr keine Bitte abschlagen! Dann erblicke ich ihre toll definierten Schlüsselbeine und wenn sie „Lampe" sagt... oh sag doch nur einmal „Lampe" und dein Wunsch ist mir Befe-

Denethor: BOROMIR!! Komm zu dir und denk doch mal realistisch!

Boromir: Es kommt mit!

Hanna: Huurraaaahh! Juuuhuuuhhh! Jiipppiiiiiieeee!!!!!!!!!!

Steve: Woooohooo! Let's go!

Boromir: Ja, gehen wir erst mal alle wieder schlafen.

[Etwas später schliefen alle in ihren Betten. Alle? Nun, drei Gestalten machten sich heimlich auf den Weg in die Küche und trafen dort zufällig aufeinander.]

Ute: Denethor!

Denethor: Willi!

Willi: Ute!

Ute: Willi!

Willi: Denethor!

Denethor: Ute!

- Stille -

Alle: Was machst du denn hier?

Denethor: Ich suche ein Messer.

Willi: Ich suche auch ein Messer.

Ute: Ich suche ebenfalls ein Messer.

Alle: Wozu brauchst du das Messer?

Denethor: Ich will meinen Sohn ermorden. Er hat sich meinem Willen wiedersetzt.

Willi: Ich will deinen Sohn ermorden. Er macht sich an meine Freundin ran.

Ute: Ich will mir Kaffee kochen.

Denethor: Und dazu brauchst du ein Messer????

Ute: Ich mische mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten und du dich nicht in meine, okay??

[So nahmen sich alle drei ein Messer und gingen ihren Vorhaben nach. Ute machte sich Kaffee, während Denethor und Willi wieder nach oben in ihre Zimmer ... nein, in Boromirs Zimmer gingen.]

- immer noch in der Küche -

Ute: (Kaffee schlürf)

Carl: (in die Küche komm) Hallo!

Ute: (aufschreck) AH!! Was willst du denn hier??

Carl: Ich will, was jeder Mann in der Nacht von seiner Frau will!

Ute: (augenroll) Meine Güte, bist du verfressen! (ihm ein paar Brötchen mach)

Carl: (strahl) Dankeschön! (in ein Brötchen beiß) Giff fonf noff waff Noiffeff?

Ute: Hä??

Carl: (runterschluck) Gibt's sonst noch was Neues?

Ute: Ach ... (Kaffee schlürf) nicht viel. Denethor und Willi wollen beide Boromir umbringen und Van Helsings Schnarchen hört man bis hier unten. Der arme Steve.

Carl: OH GOTT, DAS IST JA GRAUENVOLL!! WIR MÜSSEN IHN RETTEN!!

Ute: Na ja, meine Mutter hat früher auch oft sehr laut geschnarcht. Früher oder später gewöhnt man sich daran.

Carl: Ich rede von Boromir!!!

Ute: Boromir schnarcht auch?

Carl: NEIN! ER WIRD UMGEBRACHT!!

Ute: Ach so.

Carl: Schnell!!! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!!

Ute: Muss ich dazu aufstehen?

Carl: NATÜRLICH!!

Ute: Dann kannst du mich dabei vergessen. LATEIN!! (umkipp)

Carl: ((Ich hasse es, wenn sie das absichtlich tut. Uff ... muss ich jetzt ernsthaft heroisch tun?)) (sich umseh) Na ja, wenn sonst keiner da ist ... BOOOROOOOMIIIIRRR!!! (die Stiegen hinaufrenn)

-Oben, vor Boromirs Bett-

Denethor: Ich will ihn umbringen!

Willi: Nein lass mich ihn töten!

Denethor: Ich will aber zuerst!

Willi: Nein!

Denethor: Es ist MEIN Sohn!

Carl: (lautstark die Stiege raufrenn) Boooooooroooooomiiiiiir!

Denethor und Willi: (sich ansehen)

Steve: (konnte wegen dem Schnarchen eh nicht schlafen) (aufsteh und auf den

Gang geh)

Carl: (an Steve vorbei und in Boromirs Zimmer hineinrenn) WACH AUF!!!!! BOOOROOOMIIIR!!

Boromir: (wie ein Stein weiterschlaf)

Steve und Hanna: (reinkommen)

Hanna: (gähn) Was ist denn hier los??

Carl: (keuch) De.. he..he.. (nach Luft schnapp)

Hanna: Jaa?

Carl: Denethor und Willi wollten Boromir umbringen!!!

Hanna und Steve: (sich anschauen) (Denethor fragend anschauen)

Denethor: Er hat sich meinem Willen widersetzt!

Hanna und Steve: (Willi fragend anschauen)

Willi: (beschämt auf den Boden starr) Er hat sich an meine Freundin rangemacht.

Steve: Du hast eine Freundin? Du hast sie mitgenommen?

Willi: Na Hanna!

Hanna: Aber du weißt schon, dass ich verheiratet bin, oder? (ihm Hand mit Ehering entgegenstreck)

Willi: (traurig zu Boden starr und zu schluchzen beginn) Wer ist es denn?

Hanna: Pippin! (stolz grins)

Willi: (rasch hochblick) Aber das ist doch einer von Elessars Finanzministern!

Hanna: (stolz) Ganz genau!

Willi: Aber der ist auf der feindlichen Seite!

Hanna: (traurig den Blick senk) Ich weiß. (schnief) Ich wünschte er könnte jetzt bei mir sein (heul) (plärr)!!

Denethor: Kann ich jetzt endlich meinen Sohn ermorden?

Alle anderen: NEIN!

- inzwischen, in der Küche -

Ute: (noch immer Kaffee schlürf)

Helsing: (in die Küche komm)

Ute: Hey, Hel. Was treibt dich denn hier runter?

Helsing: Die anderen haben mich mit ihrem Gebrüll aufgeweckt und Steve ist verschwunden, also wollte ich mir mal eben ein Bier holen.

Ute: Ach so. (Kaffee schlürf)

Mysteriöse Stimme: (in die Küche komm)

Ute und Helsing: Hallo Rumpelstilzchen.

Mysteriöse Stimme: Ich würde etwas respektvoller mit meinem Mörder reden.

Ute: Was soll der Mist schon wieder?

Mysteriöse Stimme: Tja. Das alles gehörte zu meinem Plan.

Helsing: Oh nein!! Ich bin müde und hab die Schnauze voll von diesem Haus, also fang bloß nicht wieder so an!!

Mysteriöse Stimme: Ihr glaubt mir scheinbar nicht, wie?

Ute: Scheinbar nicht, nein.

Mysteriöse Stimme: Nun, dann wird es wohl Zeit meine wahre Identität preiszugeben.

Helsing: Schon wieder?

Mysteriöse Stimme: Wisst ihr, es war wichtig die Gruppe auseinander zu treiben. Nicht, dass ich euch nicht alle gleichzeitig töten könnte, aber ... es macht mehr Spaß euch mehrmals leiden zu sehen. MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ute: Nicht schon wieder der Lacher!

Helsing: Genau! Lass stecken und hau ab ins Bett!

Mysteriöse Stimme: Lass stecken??? Du wagst es, mich zu befehligen??? Mich, den - (zu einer riesigen, düsteren Figur heranwachs) FÜRSTEN DER UNTERWELT???!!

Ute: (Kaffeebecher fallen lass)

Riesige, Düstere und Dämonische Figur des Bösen: Tja, zweifelt ihr immer noch an meinem Plan und mir??

Ute und Helsing: SATAN!!

R,DuDFdB aka. Satan: Just der selbige!

- KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!! -

Satan: Well, ich denke ihr seid jetzt ziemlich des Todes.

Helsing: Wir müssen gegen ihn kämpfen!!

Ute: Wir?? Wie in ... ich auch??? Oooooh nein, vergiss es!

Helsing: Du hast keine andere Wahl!!

Ute: Und ob ich die habe!! LATEINLATEINLATEINLATEIN!!

Helsing: (umkipp)

Ute: ... das ging ziemlich daneben.

Satan: MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

- im oberen Stockwerk -

Utes Stimme von unten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Steve: Oh no! Hört sich ja fast so an, als wären Ute und Van Helsing in der Küche von der mysteriösen Stimme überrascht worden, die sich als niemand geringeres als Satan entpuppte und nun Ute töten will, da Van Helsing durch einen dummen Zufall KO gegangen ist!!

Hanna: Ach Schwachsinn! Der ist doch nur wieder der Kaffee ausgegangen...

Utes Stimme: HILFE!!! ICH UND VAN HELSING SIND IN DER KÜCHE VON DER MYSTERIÖSEN STIMME ÜBERRASCHT WORDEN UND DIESE IST IN WIRKLICHKEIT NIEMAND GERINGERES ALS SATAN PERSÖNLICH UND NUN WILL ER MICH UMBRINGEN, DA VAN HELSING DURCH EINEN DUMMEN ZUFALL KO GEGANGEN IST!!!!

Hanna: Na ja, vielleicht ist an deiner Theorie auch was dran.

Carl: Schnell!! Wir müssen etwas Heroisches tun!! (in die Küche renn)

Alle anderen: (ihm nachrennen)

Boromir: (gerade noch rechtzeitig aufwach um Willi aus dem Zimmer rennen zu sehen) Hey, halt!!

Willi: Hä?

Boromir: Wo wollt ihr denn hin?

Willi: In die Küche!! Ute kämpft gerade gegen Satan! Es geht um Leben, Tod und den Weltuntergang!!

Boromir: Ach so. Dachte schon, es wär was Wichtiges. (weiterschlaf)

Willi: (augenroll) (in die Küche renn)

- in der Küche -

Satan: HARR HARR!! SPÜRE DAS BÖSE SCHWERT DER DUNKELHEIT! (riesiges Schwert zück)

Ute: Ähm ... spüre meinen Plastiklöffel? (Löffel hochhalt)

Alle: (in die Küche rennen)

Satan: Aaaaaah, willkommen! Willkommen zum Weltuntergang!!

Alle: OH MEIN GOTT!! ES IST SATAN!!

Satan: (sich aufbäum und markerschütternd brüll)

Alle außer Carl: (umkippen)

Carl: ... och, den hätte ich mir eigentlich schlimmer vorgestellt.

Ute: CARL!! PANIK!!!

Carl: Panik? Oh, gut!

Ute und Carl: GONDOR!!!

Satan: Schon wieder eure dumme Parole?? Die wird euch auch nicht vor eurem sicheren Tod retten!!

Ute und Carl: (hysterisch um Satan herumhüpfen) 815508! 815508! 815508! 815508! 815508! 815508! 815508! 815508! 815508!

Satan: Was???? Was ... was soll das???

Ute und Carl: GONDOR! GONDOR! GONDOR! (panisch im Kreis rennen)

Satan: NEIN!! HÖRT AUF!! NEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNN!!! (zerplatz)

Ute: Gondor! Gondor! Gondo- was war das???

Carl: Er ... er ist tot.

Ute: Wir haben ihn vernichtet???

Carl: ... scheint so.

Ute: Aber ... aber WIE?

Carl: (überleg) ... NATÜRLICH!!

Ute: Hä?

Carl: Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass es eine Stelle in der Bibel gibt, die besagt: „Und es kommt deine Zeit und du stehst vor dem Bösen. Und du wirst sein Angesicht in Angesicht mit dem gefallenen Engel Luzifer. Und Gott wird versagen dich zu führen, denn es wird dein Kampf sein. Doch halt! Sei nicht mutig! Nein halt, kämpfe nicht! Denn selig sind die, die panisch im Kreis rennen und Gondor rufen. Ihnen wird das Himmelreich gehören..." Jetzt verstehe ich, was damit gemeint war!

Ute: Wow. Nicht schlecht.

Carl: Und jetzt?

Ute: Gehen wir natürlich ins Bett. Ich bin vollkommen kaputt und kann so auf keinen Fall weiterreisen.

Carl: Da geht's mir gleich. Ich hab ja nicht mehr geschlafen seit-

Wecker: KLINGEL!!! KLINGEL!!! KLINGEL!!

Alle anderen: (aufwachen)

Boromir: (kommt die Stiegen runtergerannt) Wohlan!! Auf auf! Es ist bereits 8 Uhr und wir müssen unsere Reise nach Graz fortsetzen! Also beeilt euch!!

Ute und Carl: (umkippen)

Denethor: (augenroll) Typisch. Die beiden sind mal wieder zu NICHTS zu gebrauchen...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wie immer danke für eure schönen Reviews! Die Story bleibt vorerst hier in der Herr der Ringe Sektion da ich denke, dass es niemanden wirklich stört. Falls doch, wendet euch bitte an uns und nicht an die Admins der Seite. Danke.


	6. Home Sweet Home

- bald darauf -  
  
Ute: (wacht langsam auf, erkennt, dass sie getragen wird und belauscht kurz die anderen)  
  
Boromir: ...so in Österreich?  
  
Hanna: Also ich find's total schön, ich mein Graz is natürlich ganz anders als Minas Tirith.  
  
Boromir: Hast du eine Ahnung, was mein Bruder dort will?  
  
Hanna: ... Hm, keine Ahnung vielleicht studieren?! Nach Graz kommen auch die ganzen Kärntner studieren.  
  
Willi: Kann mal jemand anderer diesen Mönch tragen?  
  
Carl: Ich bin ein Or-  
  
Willi: Wusst ich's doch! (Carl fallen lass)  
  
Ute: (flüster) LATEIN, LATEIN (wieder schlaf)  
  
- drei Stunden später -  
  
Hanna: Sind wir bald da?  
  
Boromir: Aber das müsstest du doch am besten wissen!  
  
Hanna: Oh, stimmt. ((Hanna? Sind wir bald da? - Ich weiß nicht. - Wie du weißt nicht? – Na wir sind doch mit dem Auto hingefahren! - Stimmt!))  
  
Boromir: ... Hanna! Hörst du mich?!  
  
Hanna: Wir sind mit dem Auto hingefahren!  
  
Boromir: Was?  
  
Hanna: Das heißt „wie bitte?". Und: Wir sind mit dem Auto hingefahren!  
  
Boromir: (stehen bleib) Mit dem hä?  
  
Hanna: AU-TO! ... Das ist ein Fortbewegungsmittel.  
  
Boromir: (Hanna fragend anseh)  
  
Hanna: ...So wie eine Pferdekutsche, nur moderner und mit viel mehr Pferden.  
  
Boromir: (unsicher) Ah.  
  
Auto: WFUMMM (an ihnen vorbeiras)  
  
Alle: (verunsichert und verängstigt stehen bleiben)  
  
Hanna: (begeistert) Die vermieten hier Autos!!!!  
  
Ute: Lass mich runter. TATSÄCHLICH!!!!  
  
Carl: Aberaberaber AUTOS SIND DAS WERK SATANS!! (umfall)  
  
Ute: Und ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns...  
  
Boromir: Sieh's positiv. Jetzt haben wir auf der Fahr wenigstens Ruhe vor ihm.  
  
Hanna: Apropos Fahrt; Wir bräuchten doch mindestens 2 Autos, immerhin sind wir 8 Leute.  
  
Ute: Ach was. Wir nehmen einfach ein größeres Auto und schnallen Carl auf's Dach, dann geht das schon.  
  
Carl: (aufwach) Ihr wollt was??  
  
Alle: SATAN!  
  
Carl: (umfall)  
  
[Etwas später stand die ganze Gruppe um ein geräumiges Familienmobil und bereitete sich auf die Abfahrt vor.]  
  
Boromir: Ein Problem gäbe es da noch...  
  
Denethor: Und zwar?  
  
Boromir: Wer von euch kann das Gefährt lenken?  
  
- Stille -  
  
Alle: (nervös hin und her schauen)  
  
Hanna: Äh, ich könnte ja. Aber ich habe meine Brille vergessen.  
  
Ute: Also ich wollte es schon immer mal versuchen!  
  
Hanna: Ooooh nein! Vergiss es! Bevor ich dich ans Steuer lasse, fahre ich lieber blind!  
  
Ute: Hmpf.  
  
Willi: Hey, Moment! Steve, was is mit dir??  
  
Steve: (gerade konzentriert eine Blindschleiche beobacht) Whoa, she's such a beauty!!  
  
Willi: STEVE!!!  
  
Steve: Huh? What?  
  
Willi: Kannst du das Ding fahren?  
  
Steve: Crickey, of course I can, mate!! Hop right in!!  
  
[Gesagt, getan. Die Gefährten sprangen in die Karre, banden Carl auf's Dach und fuhren los.]  
  
- einige Zeit später auf dem Parkplatz der Shopping City Seiersberg -  
  
Steve: (aussteig) ALRIGHT!  
  
Helsing: (aussteig) (sich übergeb)  
  
Boromir: (aus dem Auto torkel) (umfall)  
  
Denethor: (im Auto lieg)  
  
Willi: (aus dem Auto fall)  
  
Ute und Hanna: (leicht schwankend aussteigen)  
  
Ute: Und du hattest bei MIR Bedenken???  
  
Hanna: Nun, vielleicht hätte es doch nicht schlimmer kommen können..  
  
Steve: Come on! It was just a little-  
  
Ute: WEGEN DIR WÄREN WIR FAST IN EINE KLÄRANLAGE GEBRETTERT!!  
  
Steve: But on the road there was a-  
  
Hanna: EINE BESCHISSENE MÜCKE!! EINE VOLLBREMSUNG AUF DER AUTOBAHN WEGEN EINER BESCHISSENEN MÜCKE!!  
  
Steve: ... sorry.  
  
Carl: Kann .... kann mich vielleicht einer von hier runterholen?  
  
Hanna: Hilf uns jetz wenigstens Carl vom Dach zu holen!  
  
Steve, Ute und Hanna: (Carl losbinden)  
  
Hanna: Also ich geh mal aufs Klo. Ute, kommst du mit?  
  
Ute: Ja, gehen wir.  
  
Carl: Dass Frauen nie allein auf die Toilette gehen können.  
  
[später – alle hatten sich im Großen und Ganzen von der Fahrt erholt...]  
  
Boromir: Wo bleiben die nur?! Was machen die so lange auf der Toilette?  
  
Ute und Hanna: (gerade zurückkommen)  
  
Ute: Sie is schuld! (auf Hanna deut)  
  
Hanna: Sorry! Bin immer zu spät. Aber das is ja nix Neues!  
  
Boromir: Ist das hier eure Stadt? Ist das Graz?  
  
Hanna und Ute: (lachen) Nein!  
  
Ute: Wir müssen noch ein Stück fahren, um nach Graz zu kommen.  
  
Boromir, Denethor, Willi, Helsing und Carl: Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!  
  
Boromir: Ich steig auf keinen Fall wieder in dieses Ding da ein! Nicht wenn der da (auf Steve zeig) fährt!!!  
  
Steve: But...  
  
Helsing: Nicht „but"!! Ich hab ja schon viel erlebt, aber ich würde mich lieber mit zehn Vampiren, Graf Dracula und Satan persönlich (Carl: (umkipp)) in einen Raum einsperren lassen, als noch mal so ne Höllenfahrt miterleben zu müssen!  
  
Hanna: Es is aber wirklich nicht mehr weit! Nur noch so 15 Minuten.  
  
Boromir, Denethor, Willi, Helsing und Carl: DAS IS MIR EGAL!!!!  
  
Hanna: Naja, ähm ich könnte ja... Ich mein ich hab zwar noch keinen Führerschein, aber ich bin schon gefahren und... also ich würde jedenfalls keine Notbremsung wegen einer Mücke machen und ich denke ich fahre auch vorsichtiger.  
  
Carl: Gut! Dann binden wir Steve aufs Dach!  
  
Alle außer Steve, der protestiert: Einverstanden!  
  
- kurz daruf im Auto -  
  
Alle: (fröhlich trällern) ...If I drink a bottle and pass it around, 77 bottles of beer! 77 bottles of beer on the wall, 77 bottles of beer! If I drink a bottle and pass it around, 76 bottles of beer!  
  
Hanna: Wir sind gleich da! Da ist schon das Ende der Autobahn! Aber wohin fahren wir jetzt? Zu mir? Ich wohn ganz in der Nähe!  
  
Ute: Aber hast du genug Platz für uns alle?  
  
Hanna: Na ja, eigentlich schon.  
  
Ute: Hast du Kaffee zu Hause?  
  
Hanna: (überleg) Nein, wieso?  
  
Ute: UND DA WAGST DU ES SO EINE LAUSIGE BLEIBE AUCH NUR ANZUBIETEN??? Vergiss es, wir fahren zu mir!  
  
Carl: Sollen wir dann etwa alle in deiner Dusche schlafen? Außerdem, wenn diese Hase noch eine meiner Kutten auffrisst, dann-  
  
Ute: Ja, okay. Hast ja Recht. Bei mir ist es nicht gerade geräumig.  
  
Denethor: Wir müssen einfach nur zur Residenz eures Königs und um Einlass bitten.  
  
Ute und Hanna: (Denethor besorgt anschauen) Ähm...  
  
Willi: Ich bezweifle, dass das hier in Graz so eine gute Idee ist.  
  
Denethor: Was?? Wieso??  
  
Helsing: Aber wo können wir sonst hin?  
  
- DENK!! GRÜBEL!! ÜBERLEG!! -  
  
Ute: Hmmm . . .  
  
Hanna: Denkst du etwa auch, was ich denke?  
  
Ute: Ich glaube schon, aber ist es wirklich gut Schildkröten zu Feuerwehrmännern auszubilden?  
  
Alle: OO???????  
  
Hanna: Ich meinte doch wegen der Bleibe!!  
  
Ute: Ach so, also . . .  
  
Hanna und Ute: (dämonisch grinsen)  
  
- etwas später, vor einem Haus -  
  
Ute: (läut läut)  
  
Boromir: Wessen Anwesen ist das?  
  
Hanna: Och, das einer Bekannten von uns.  
  
Boromir: Und sie wird uns einfach so aufnehmen?  
  
Ute: Aber natürlich, davon bin ich überzeugt.  
  
Türe: (aufgeh) ... (wieder zuflieg)  
  
Denethor: Ähm...  
  
Ute: (ruf) ACH KOMM SCHON!! IRENE!!!  
  
Irenes Stimme von drinnen: ICH DENK NICHT DRAN! WIEVIELE SEID IHR? SECHS?  
  
Hanna: ACHT UND JETZ MACH SCHON AUF!  
  
ISvd: ACHT?! IHR SEID JA WAHNSINNIG!  
  
Ute: Danke!  
  
ISvd: KOMMT DA EINFACH ZU ACHT UND GLAUBT ICH WÜRDE EUCH EINFACH SO AUFNEHMEN, NUR WEIL ICH IN EINEM HAUS WOHNE UND GERADE TEILWEISE STURMFREIE BUDE HAB!!?  
  
Hanna: GENAU! UND JETZ MACH AUF!  
  
Türe: (langsam aufgeh)  
  
Irene: (Kopf vorsichtig herausstreck) Was macht ihr überhaupt in Graz?  
  
Boromir: Wir suchen meinen Bruder.  
  
Irene: (zusammenzuck) Faramir?!  
  
Boromir: Ihr kennet ihn? Habt Ihr ihn gesehen?  
  
Irene: Jeder kennt Faramir! Aber was sollte der in Graz, ausgerechnet in Graz, wollen?  
  
Boromir: Darüber sind wir uns auch nicht im Klaren.  
  
Irene: Und warum sucht ihr ihn dann hier?  
  
Denethor: Weil ich weiß, dass er hier ist! Können wir jetzt endlich rein?!  
  
Irene: (Tür aufhalt) Na kommt rein! Meine Eltern und ein paar meiner Schwestern sind für ein einige Tage nicht da.  
  
Irenes kleine Schwester Clara: (auftauch, Hanna seh und dahergerannt kommt) Haaannaaaaaaaaaaa!!! (auf Hanna draufhüpf und ihre Haare zerrupf)  
  
Hanna: Hmpf!  
  
Irene: (grins)  
  
Willi: (Schaufel nehmen und draufhaun will)  
  
Ute: (unauffällig Willis Schaufel festhalt) Können wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen und uns ein bisschen ausruhen? Die Reise war ziemlich mühsam.  
  
Helsing: Das musst du grad sagen! Ich hab dich ja drei Stunden getragen!  
  
Ute: Wie auch immer.  
  
Irene: Kommt mit. (alle ins Wohnzimmer führ)  
  
Irene: So und was jetz?  
  
Hanna: Wie „und was jetz?"?  
  
Irene: Na was wollt ihr jetzt tun? Wo wollt ihr zu suchen anfangen? Wie wollt ihr ihn finden?  
  
Alle: ... ähm ...?  
  
Irene: Ihr müsst doch irgendeinen Plan haben?!  
  
-Stille-  
  
Irene: Ihr könnt doch nicht allen Ernstes gedacht haben, dass ihr nach Graz kommt und dann wird sich alles schon irgendwie ergeben!  
  
Hanna: Also...  
  
Carl: (auf Denethor zeig) ES WAR SEINE IDEE!!  
  
Denethor: Was???  
  
Irene: Na das hätte ich mir auch denken können!!  
  
Boromir: Hey! Lass meinen Vater in Ruhe!!  
  
Hanna: Lass du meine Freundin in Ruhe!!  
  
Steve: Lass Boromir in Ruhe!!  
  
Willi: Lass gefälligst Hanna in Ruhe!  
  
Helsing: Und du lass Steve in Ruhe!!  
  
Ute: Lass du lieber Willi in Ruhe!!  
  
Carl: Lass Van Helsing in Ruhe!!!  
  
Ute: Lass mich in Ruhe, was glaubst du eigentlich???  
  
Alle: (zu streiten anfangen)  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
Alle: (nach zehn Minuten noch immer streiten)  
  
Irene: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Alle: (ruhig sind)  
  
Irene: Ich hätte euch nie reinlassen dürfen. (seufz) Also passt auf, ihr macht am besten eine Tour durch die Stadt oder sowas, während ich mit Hilfe meiner Dimensionenkarte, einem Kompass und ein paar Wattestäbchen feststelle, wo sich Faramir am wahrscheinlichsten aufhält. Verstanden?  
  
Alle: (kopfschüttel)  
  
Irene: Prima! Dann raus jetzt!! (alle zur Tür rausschieb) (Türe zuknall)  
  
Boromir: Und ... und jetzt?  
  
Ute: Na ja, Irene sagte irgendwas von einer Tour, also-  
  
Hanna: JUCHHU!! Ich werde euch meine Heimatstadt zeigen!! Auf geht's!! (wegrenn)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Noch mehr Reviews!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Großes Danke, Leute. Ihr bestätigt uns in unserer Ansicht, dass Irrsinn sich auszahlt. Tjaaaaaa ... bis zum nächsten Kapitel! XD  
  
(at) Tscha: Danke auch noch mal und ... hm, Faramir braucht wohl leider noch ein wenig ... ein wenig viel, aber auftauchen wird er! 


	7. Nicht noch mehr Gefährten!

- inzwischen, weit, weit entfernt, in Minas Tirith -  
  
Elessar (aber sagen wir doch einfach Aragorn): Er hat WAS????  
  
Bote: Er hat sich eine Gruppe von Gefährten gecastet und hat sich dann auf die Suche nach Faramir gemacht.  
  
Aragorn: Wenn er ihn findet bin ich erledigt!!  
  
Bote: Was werdet Ihr jetzt tun?  
  
Aragorn: Ich suche mir natürlich auch Gefährten und folge ihm!!  
  
[Und das tat Aragorn dann auch. Er schickte nach den fähigsten Kriegern, die er kannte. Leider waren das nicht viele und so bestand seine Gemeinschaft schlussendlich aus:]  
  
Aragorn selbst, der natürlich nichts der Inkompetenz eines anderen überlassen wollte.  
  
Arwen, die sich schlicht und einfach weigerte, zu Hause zu bleiben.  
  
Pippin, dem tapferen Finanzminister, der darauf bestand mitzukommen, da Merry gerade Urlaub auf Malta machte.  
  
Paris, der von Aragorns Freund Hektor als Ersatz geschickt worden war, da Hektor selbst keine Zeit hatte.  
  
Terri, eine seltsame Frau aus Australien, die dauernd behauptete mitkommen zu müssen, weil „sie ihren Mann suchen, finden, blenden und fesseln"müsse.  
  
Pater Emil, der ein äußerst suspekter, andere Menschen dauernd mit spitzen Gegenständen piekender Priester war und  
  
Stefan und Pongi, zwei Austauschschüler aus Österreich, die sich aus Versehen zum Casting verirrt hatten, dann aber aufgenommen wurden, weil sich sonst keiner mehr freiwillig meldete.  
  
- einige Zeit nach dem Casting -  
  
Aragorn: Mein Bote meinte, Boromirs Truppe wäre nach Graz gereist. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo das ist, aber unsere zuverlässigen Austauschgefährten werden uns sicher dort hinführen können.  
  
Stefan und Pongi: (Karten spielen) Hä? Was?  
  
Aragorn: Sind alle bereit? Dann können wir jetzt ja loslegen!  
  
Paris: Halt! Stop! Moment!! Ich finde meine Kontaktlinsen nicht!!  
  
- inzwischen in Graz -  
  
Hanna: Das ist der Hauptplatz mit dem Rathaus! Und wir gehen jetzt am besten in die Richtung (zum Schlossberg deut), um uns das Wahrzeichen von Graz anzuschauen!  
  
-kurz darauf am Fuße des Schlossberges-  
  
Hanna: (Fuß schon auf der ersten Stufe hat)  
  
Carl und Ute: Du willst da doch nicht etwa zu Fuß rauf, oder?  
  
Hanna: Ja sicher!  
  
Carl: (auf Ute zeig) Sie hat aber gesagt es gibt einen Lift!  
  
Denethor: Es gibt einen Lift und du wolltest uns das vorenthalten?!  
  
Hanna: Ihr könnt doch nicht so faul sein! Das sind doch nur ein paar Stufen.  
  
Alle: (nach oben schau) Nur ein paar Stufen?!  
  
Willi: Ich komme mit dir Hanna!  
  
Hanna: Danke Willi! Sonst noch jemand?  
  
- Stille -  
  
Hanna: Niemand?... Na dann komm Willi, wir laufen hinauf! (die ersten Stufen hinaufspring)  
  
Willi: (stehen bleib)  
  
Hanna: Willi? Kommst du? (sich umdreh) Was is los?  
  
Willi: Von Laufen war vorher noch keine Rede!  
  
Hanna: Van Helsing? Boromir? ... Steve?..... Ist denn niemand bereit mit mir da hinauf-  
  
Alle: (sich wegdrehen und zum Lift gehen)  
  
Hanna: Hey! ...Wartet auf mich! Ich bin doch euer Guide! Ihr könnt doch nicht ohne mich...!!!  
  
(ihnen hinterher renn)  
  
- am Schlossberg -  
  
Hanna: Also das hier ist unser Wahrzeichen, der Uhrturm. Und von hier hat man einen echt tollen Ausblick auf ganz Graz: die Oper, das Kunsthaus, die Murinsel, das gelbe Haus dahinten ist unsre Schule und wenn ihr ein bisschen da hinüberschaut, seht ihr wo ich wohne!  
  
Fremder Mann mit rotem Leibchen: Tschuldigung?!  
  
Hanna: Ja.  
  
FMmrL: I hätt da a Frage!?  
  
Hanna: Jaaa?  
  
FMmrL: Ähm... trauts ihr euch da auf mi runterspucken?  
  
Hanna: (verwirrt ist) Hä Wie bitte?  
  
FMmrL: Würds ihr da auf mi runterspucken?  
  
Hanna: Wieso?  
  
FMmrL: I steh auf so was.  
  
Hanna: (sich umseh)  
  
Alle anderen: (inzwischen weggegangen sind)  
  
Hanna: (Angst bekomm und Lachen unterdrücken muss)  
  
FMmrL: Für vier Euro?  
  
Hanna: Ähm, nein!  
  
FMmrL: (enttäuscht weggeh, dort unten stehen bleib und immer wieder erwartungsvoll nach oben blick)  
  
Hanna: Hey Leute! Wartets auf mich! (hinterher renn und endgültig lachen muss)  
  
Boromir: Können wir uns nicht irgendwo reinsetzten und was trinken?  
  
Hanna: Gute Idee! Das machen wir auf der Murinsel!!  
  
- inzwischen bei den anderen -  
  
Pater Emil: Na toll. Wir haben uns verlaufen!  
  
Arwen: Haben wir nicht! Mein Araschatzi kennt den Weg genau, außerdem kann er Spuren lesen und verläuft sich nie!  
  
Aragorn: (sich hinsetz) Wir sind verloren!!  
  
Pater Emil: Was hab ich gesagt?  
  
Arwen: Hmpf.  
  
Paris: (dahergerannt komm) OH GOTT! OH GOTT!! SEHT EUCH DAS AN!! OH MEIN GOTT!!! ES IST SCHRECKLICH!! OH GOTT OH GOTT!!!  
  
Aragorn: Was denn?? Was ist los???  
  
Paris: Mein Haarband ist verrutscht!!  
  
Alle: ...........  
  
Aragorn: Paris?  
  
Paris: Ja?  
  
Aragorn: (ihm eins drüberzieh) Du bist ein Vollidiot.  
  
Pippin: Mir ist kalt! Ich bin müde! Ich hab Hunger!  
  
Pater Emil: (gelangweilt Paris piek)  
  
Aragorn: Hm. Vielleicht sollten wir uns wirklich eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen. Aber wo ist hier eine passende Unterkunft in der Nähe? Stefan? Pongi?  
  
Stefan und Pongi: (Karten spielen) Hä?  
  
Aragorn: (seufz) Lasst euch nur nicht stören! (knurr)  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!! SCHÜTT!!  
  
Arwen: Igiiiiitt!! Araschatzi, es regnet! Ich werde nass!! Los schnell, wir müssen irgendein Schloss suchen!!  
  
Aragorn: Das würde ich ja gerne, aber-  
  
Unheimlicher Mann: Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!  
  
Terri: YIKES!  
  
Aragorn: Wo ... wo kamen Sie denn auf einmal her?? Und warum habe ich das riesige Schloss hinter Ihnen vorhin nicht gesehen????  
  
Unheimlicher Mann: Oh, wir leben unscheinbar in diesem Land. Ich konnte jedoch nicht umher, Ihre Konversation mitanzuhören und schloss daraus, dass Sie eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen.  
  
Aragorn: Äääh .... ja?  
  
Unheimlicher Mann: Nun, ich möchte Ihnen meine bescheidene Unterkunft anbieten. (auf das Schloss zeig)  
  
Aragorn: Das ist ja sehr nett, aber ich weiß nicht ob-  
  
Arwen: Gott sei Dank!!! (ins Schloss stürm)  
  
Aragorn: (Wenn das mal nicht böse endet..) Äh, tja. Vielen Dank, Herr... Herr ...  
  
Unheimlicher Mann: Dracula. Graf Dracula.  
  
SFX: KRACH!!! DONNER!!! BLITZ!!!  
  
- zur selben Zeit, in Graz, auf der Murinsel -  
  
Hanna und Willi: (ein Stück Kuchen pieken)  
  
Ute, Boromir, Steve und Helsing: (Kaffee schlürfen)  
  
Denethor: (Tomate schlürf)  
  
Carl: (Sekt schlürf)  
  
Hanna: (flüster) Meinst du wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, ihn etwas trinken zu lassen?  
  
Ute: Na ja, ich meine, er ist ein erwachsener Ordensbruder . . . er muss selbst wissen, was er tut.  
  
Carl: Kellner! Noch ein . . . dings . . . wie (hick) . . hieß das doch gleich? Alkohol, genau!  
  
Kellner: Ähm . . . sofort, werter Herr. (augenroll)  
  
Ute: Tja, ich denke wir haben heute viel von Graz gesehen.  
  
Hanna: Aber noch weitaus nicht genug! Es gibt noch so viele Dinge, die Graz bei Nacht zu bieten hat und die man sich nicht entgehen lassen so-  
  
Ute: Hanna, man kann es auch übertreiben.  
  
Hanna: Aber wir-  
  
Ute: Aber wir sind sehr lange gegangen, viel zu lange gefahren und sind vielen suspekten Kreaturen begegnet, weshalb wir sicher gerne eine Nacht lang durchschlafen würden, oder?  
  
Alle (-Hanna): (zustimmend nicken)  
  
Hanna: Jaaaa, natürlich. Geht nur alle wieder gegen mich. Möge euch euer verfluchter Kaffee die ganze Nacht wachhalten!!  
  
Ute: (langsam eindös) (aufwach) Hä? Was?  
  
Hanna: (knurr) Nix.  
  
Ute: Weißt du was?  
  
Hanna: Was?  
  
Ute: Wir könnten doch bei der Irene noch ... ein bisschen feiern. (dämonisch grins)  
  
Hanna: Ja ... warum eigentlich nicht... (dämonisch mitgrins)  
  
Denethor: (in seine Tomate beiß und alle vollspritz)  
  
Alle: (Todesblick) 


	8. Vampirismus leicht gemacht

- währenddessen in Graf Draculas Schloss -  
  
Paris: (das Schloss erblick, Angst hat und umkipp)  
  
Pater Emil: Pippin! (auf Paris deut)  
  
Pippin: Okay, okay.  
  
Pater Emil und Pippin: Schere, Stein, Papier!  
  
Pater Emil: (Schere hat)  
  
Pippin: (Papier hat) Du schummelst ja! Immer muss ich!  
  
Pater Emil: (grins)  
  
Pippin: (Paris an einem Bein nehm und hinter sich herzieh)  
  
Aragorn: Also ich weiß nicht, Liebling... ob das so eine gute Idee ist... schau dir mal-  
  
Arwen: Papperlapapp! Der Herr ist sehr aufmerksam und freundlich, außerdem regnet es draußen.  
  
Aragorn: Naja, du wirst schon Recht haben, Schatz.  
  
Dracula: Die Zimmer sind oben. (an Arwens Hals schnüffel und verschwind)  
  
Terri: (schon von oben) Hey mate, da sind immer zwei Betten in einem Zimmer.  
  
Aragorn: Gut, dann sucht sich jeder einen Partner und wir gehen schlafen. Komm, Arwen.  
  
Stefan: Pongi, pack die Karten zusammen, wir spielen oben im Zimmer weiter.  
  
Pongi: Okay.  
  
Pippin: Pater Emil?  
  
Pater Emil: Ja mein Sohn, gehen wir schlafen. (gemeinsam hinaufgehen)  
  
Paris: (liegen bleib)  
  
- in der Zwischenzeit bei Irene -  
  
Ute: Es war eine gute Idee beim Billa noch was einkaufen zu gehen.  
  
Hanna: Danke.  
  
Denethor: Die erste und bisher einzige gute Idee, die sie hatte. (in eine beim Billa gekaufte Tomate beiß und sich dabei anklecker)  
  
Hanna: Willi, teil mal eben bitte die Plastikbecher aus. Ich geh und leg ein bisschen Musik auf.  
  
Irene: (hereingestürmt komm) Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?  
  
Carl: (umkipp)  
  
Hanna: Eigentlich hat das jetz ausnahmsweise mal nix mit dem Teufel zu tun.  
  
Irene: Was macht ihr hier?  
  
Ute: Party!!  
  
Steve: Woooooohoooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
Irene: (verzweifel)  
  
Hanna: Ach jetz reg dich nich so auf! Nur ne kleine Willkommensfeier für unsere Freunde.  
  
Geräusch aus der Küche: KRACH! KLIRR! SCHEPPER!  
  
Irene: Was zum- (In die Küche renn)  
  
Irenes Stimme aus der Küche: VAN HEEEEELSIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!  
  
- etwas später -  
  
Alle: (bei Musik im Wohnzimmer sitzen)  
  
Hanna: (reinkomm) Ich hab uns Knoblauchbrote gebacken!  
  
Alle: JUCHHU!  
  
Ute: Ääh... ich bin auf Diät, bin müde und geh jetzt schlafen. (die Stiegen raufrenn)  
  
Willi: Was hat sie denn?  
  
Carl: Ach nix, sie ist einfach etwas seltsam, was ihr Essen anbelangt.  
  
Helsing: (Kaffee schlürf) Nur was das Essen anbelangt?  
  
Carl: Also-  
  
SFX: DING! DONG! DING! DONG!  
  
Alle: Hää?  
  
Irene: Noch einer von euch????  
  
Hanna: Nein. Keine Ahnung, wer das ist.  
  
Ute: (von oben runterruf) Wer ist denn da?  
  
Irene: (raufruf) Keine Ahnung! (Türe aufmach) OH GOTT!  
  
Stimme: Ja äh, ich war grad in der Gegend weil ich mein Haus gesucht hab und äh-  
  
Ute: (Stiege runterkomm) Und? Wer-  
  
Stimme: Äh, hallo Ute. Na? Hast du schon, äh, für die Schularbeit gelernt?  
  
Ute: (umkipp)  
  
Hanna: Was ist denn hier- HERR PROFESSOR POTZ????  
  
Potz: Ja äh, das ist eine Überraschung, nicht?  
  
SFX: KRACH! DONNER! POTZ!! ... äääh BLITZ!!!  
  
- im Schloss Dracula -  
  
Terri: Wooohooo! Ich hab ein Zimmer für mich allein!  
  
Aragorn: Das gibt's nicht wir sind doch zu acht! Oder?!  
  
Pippin: (im vorbeigehen) Paris hab ich unten liegen lassen!  
  
Aragorn: Terri, hol Paris!  
  
- einen Stock tiefer -  
  
Paris: (mit Kopfweh aufwach) (sich umschau) ((Wo sind die alle hin? Wo bin ich überhaupt?)) (aufsteh und rumgeh)  
  
Terri: (von oben runterruf) Paris! Komm endlich rauf!  
  
[Bald darauf lagen alle bereits in ihren Betten, jedoch...]  
  
Dracula: (sich über Arwen beug)  
  
- bei Irene in Graz -  
  
Potz und Carl: (zusammensitzen und Latein quatschen)  
  
Ute: (noch immer auf der Stiege lieg)  
  
Hanna: (neben Potz und Carl steh, Hände auf den Ohren und ununterbrochen Gondor sag) Gondor, Gondor, Gondor, Gondor,....  
  
Willi: (Potz mit der Schaufel gegen das Bein schlag)  
  
Van Helsing: (Potz mit Weihwasser bespritz und ihm ein Kreuz entgegenstreck)  
  
Steve: (Potz blenden, fesseln und in ein Boot schmeißen will)  
  
Denethor: (Potz mit einer Tomate anspritz)  
  
Boromir: (im Wohnzimmer schlaf)  
  
- inzwischen, im Schloss Dracula, Zimmer von Stefan und Pongi -  
  
Pongi: Haaahaaa, schon wieder verloren!  
  
Stefan: ... du hast dein rotes Ass mit Filzstift übermalt.  
  
Pongi: Na und? Das wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein!  
  
Stefan: (augenroll) Ich geh jetzt zu diesem Dracula und frag ihn, ob hier irgendwo ein Computer steht. (aufsteh) (weggeh)  
  
Pongi: Bitte ... spiel ich eben Solitär.  
  
Stimme: Aber, aber! Wozu denn ... mit dir selbst spielen?  
  
Pongi: (umdreh) Hä?  
  
Stimmen: Hallo auch!  
  
Pongi: OH MEIN GOTT!! ES ... ES ... ES SIND-  
  
- im Zimmer von Paris und Terri -  
  
Paris: 3 geile Vampirbräute? Wozu sollte jemand 3 geile Vampirbräute brauchen?  
  
Terri: Right, das kannst du natürlich nicht nachvollziehen. Aber ich hab sie gesehen!! Im Zimmer von Pongi und Stefan, I swear!!  
  
Paris: ... ja und?  
  
Terri: Sollten wir sie nicht, like, von ihrem Tod retten oder so?  
  
Paris: Die Vampirbräute??  
  
Terri: STEFAN UND PONGI!  
  
Paris: Hm? Öh ... ach, für sowas is mein Bruder zuständig. Ich kann nur das hier: GEFAHR! (umkipp)  
  
Terri: ... amazing. (augenroll)  
  
- Zimmer von Pater Emil und Pippin -  
  
Pippin: (Fotos herzeig) Und das bin ich mit meiner Frau in unseren Flitterwochen in Frankreich. Und das sind nochmal die Adern in ihren Augen in Großaufnahme. Und das-  
  
Aragorn: (ins Zimmer stürm) KEUCH!! PANIK!! HILFE!!!  
  
Pippin und Pater Emil: (ihn fragend ansehen)  
  
Aragorn: Arwen... Arwen... sie ...  
  
Pippin: Nein! Arwens Schlüsselbeine sind nie so toll definiert wie Hannas und ihre Adern in den Augen sind echt mickrig, außerdem-  
  
Aragorn: Nein, nein! Das mein ich nicht!! Sie, sie-  
  
Pater Emil: Sprechen Sie mein Sohn, der allmächtige Herr wird Ihnen vergeben.  
  
Aragorn: Nein! Ich hab ja nichts getan.  
  
Pater Emil: Der Herr vergibt allen seinen Schäfchen, die das Leid und die Armut ihrer Mitmenschen erkennen und tatenlos zusehen, wenn sie ihr Verhalten nur einsehen und es zu ändern versuchen.  
  
Aragorn: Nein verdammt noch einmal! Sie wurde-  
  
Pippin und Pater Emil: JA WAS DENN NUN???  
  
Aragorn: SIE WURDE VON EINEM VAMPIR GEBISSEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pippin und Pater Emil: Ach so... hä???! WAS????  
  
- in Graz -  
  
Irene: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alle: (in ihrer Position erstarren)  
  
Irene: Herr Professor, Carl? Könntet ihr bitte Deutsch sprechen?  
  
Die beiden: (verängstigt nicken)  
  
Irene: Willi, hör auf dem Herrn Professor gegen das Bein zu schlagen! Steve! Du wirst ihn weder blenden, noch fesseln und schon gar nicht in ein Boot werfen! Verstanden?! Hanna! HAAANNAAA! ! Nimm endlich deine Hände von den Ohren und hör auf die ganze Zeit Gondor zu sagen! (in Richtung Stiege ruf) UTE!! WACH ENDLICH AUF! WENN DU SCHLAFEN WILLST LEG DICH AUF EINE COUCH WIE BOROMIR!!! Van Helsing, nur weil er Latein spricht heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er mit dem Teufel im Bunde ist! Sieh dir Carl an!  
  
Carl: (beim Wort „Teufel"wieder mal umgekippt ist)  
  
Irene: (augenroll) Kann man das nicht irgendwie abstellen? Ach ja und Denethor, kannst du deine Tomaten nicht essen, wie jeder andere Mensch auch? Oder dir zumindest was vorhalten? Schau dir nur an, wie der Herr Professor jetzt aussieht!  
  
Denethor: (lachen muss und dabei alle mit Tomate vollsprüh)  
  
Irene: Und jetzt- UTE??? WAS SOLL DAS SCHON WIEDER??  
  
Ute: Na du sagtest doch; Leg dich auf die Couch zu Boromir.  
  
Irene: WIE Boromir, nicht ZU Boromir!!  
  
Ute: Oh. Na gut. (Boromir von der Couch werf)  
  
Boromir: (aufwach) Au! Was? Wie?  
  
Irene: (seufz)  
  
- inzwischen im Schloss Dracula, Zimmer von Pippin und Pater Emil -  
  
Pater Emil: Hmmm ... was könnten wir nur-  
  
Stefan: (ins Zimmer stürm) ES IST SCHRECKLICH!! FURCHTBAR!! GRAUENVOLL!!  
  
Pater Emil: Hast auch du gesündigt?  
  
Stefan: Nein! Aber Pongi-  
  
Pater Emil: Pongi hat gesündigt?  
  
Stefan: Nein!!  
  
Pater Emil: JA VERDAMMT WILL DENN HIER KEIN EINZIGER MENSCH EIN BISSCHEN SÜNDIGEN???  
  
- Stille -  
  
Stefan: Eigentlich wollte ich nur anmerken, dass der Pongi von drei geilen Vampirbräuten gebissen wurde.  
  
Pippin: Ach so .... WAS???  
  
Stefan: (heul) Das Schicksal ist so unfair!!! Warum??? Warum ausgerechnet er???  
  
Pater Emil: (ihm auf die Schulter klopf) Ich weiß, es ist hart einen Freund zu verlieren.  
  
Stefan: Hä? Was? Das ist mir doch vollkommen wurst. Aber warum ER?? Ich sehe doch viel besser aus!!!  
  
Alle: ........ 


	9. Immer diese Burgruinen

- in Graz -  
  
Ute: (sauer aus dem Fenster schau)  
  
Carl: (ihr hoch und heilig versprech einen Kurs im Latein-Verlernen zu besuchen)  
  
Boromir: (sich die Couch zurückerobert hat und Fernsehen schau)  
  
Steve und Helsing: (Schach spielen)  
  
Denethor: (seinen Tomaten Namen geb)  
  
Potz: (im Haus herumgeh und sich frag ob er hier wohnt)  
  
Irene: Sagt mal ... wo sind eigentlich Willi und Hanna?  
  
Willi: (Irene mit seiner Schaufel hau)  
  
Hanna: Wir stehen doch hinter dir!  
  
Irene: Oh!  
  
Hanna: Ich würd mich langsam echt gern aufs Ohr haun...  
  
Irene: Klar, ich hab schon was hergerichtet, ich zeig's euch!  
  
- im Schloss -  
  
Pater Emil: Und was machen wir jetz? Gibt es irgendeine Art Gegenmittel wenn man gebissen wurde?  
  
Alle: (mit den Schultern zucken)  
  
Pippin: Aber wir müssen doch irgendwas tun!  
  
Aragorn: Wir müssen heroisch handeln!  
  
Pippin: Aber wie?  
  
Aragorn: Keine Ahnung, wär's nicht Arwen würde ich fliehen, aber... na ja lassen wir das. Hat denn niemand hier ne Ahnung von Vampiren?  
  
Stefan: Wir haben Zeit bis sie selbst jemanden beißen, erst dann sind sie voll und ganz Vampire. Also am besten zusammenbleiben, solange sie keinen von uns beißen is alles okay, denn ich glaube nicht, dass hier noch andere Leute sind.  
  
Aragorn: Ja schon, aber davon werden sie auch nicht wieder zurückverwandelt.  
  
Terri: (hereinkomm) Was is denn hier los?  
  
Aragorn: Arwen und Pongi sind von einem Vampir gebissen worden! Wo ist eigentlich Paris?  
  
Terri: Liegt in unserem Zimmer. Is wieder mal umgekippt.  
  
Aragorn: Wir müssen ihn herholen! Sofort!  
  
Pippin und Pater Emil: Schere, Stein, Papier! (beide Blatt haben)  
  
Terri: Hört auf, ich geh schon.  
  
- wenig später -  
  
SFX: KREISCH! KLIRR! SCHREI!  
  
Alle: (in Terri und Paris' Zimmer stürm)  
  
Terri: (über der gefesselten Vampir-Arwen knie)  
  
Alle: (sie fassungslos anstarren)  
  
Terri: Sie hat angefangen!  
  
- Schweigen -  
  
Terri: Sie hat mich angegriffen, da hab ich sie einfach geblendet, mich auf sie gestürzt und gefesselt!  
  
Aragorn: Gut, ähm...halten wir sie vorerst fest, bis wir wissen, was wir weiter unternehmen.  
  
Vampir-Arwen: (fauch)  
  
- in Graz am nächsten Morgen -  
  
Irene: (über Dimensionenkarte gebeugt ist)  
  
Ute: Und? Weißt du schon, wo er ist?  
  
Irene: Nun...die Dimensionenkarte... ähm... muss wohl etwas beschädigt worden sein, als... als Van Helsing sie in der Küche hinuntergeschmissen hat!  
  
Helsing: Es war ein Unfall und außerdem ist das doch nur eine ganz normale Landkarte aus Papier!  
  
Irene: GANZ NORMALE LANDKARTE AUS PAPIER ? !  
  
Helsing: Is ja schon okay. Ich sag eh nix mehr!  
  
- bald darauf -  
  
Irene: Ich glaub ich hab was!  
  
Alle: (hinstürmen)  
  
Irene: (mit dem Finger auf einen Punkt auf der Landkarte deut)  
  
Hanna: (enttäuscht) Das is aber nicht in Graz.  
  
Helsing: Das ist Graf Draculas Schloss!  
  
Boromir: Was macht mein Bruder auf diesem Schloss?  
  
Denethor: Das muss ein Fehler sein! Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass er in Graz ist!  
  
Irene: Na wie gesagt, Van Helsing hat die Karte beschädigt und das ist, was sie mir anzeigt. Mehr kann ich nicht für euch tun.  
  
Boromir: Na schön, und wie reisen wir mit diesem Ding?  
  
Irene: Ihr müsst alle das Wattestäbchen anfassen und AUF AUF UND DAVON rufen, während der Kompass auf euren Zielort zeigt.  
  
Denethor: Na wenn's weiter nichts ist.  
  
Hanna: ANWESENHEITSKONTROLLE!!! Hanna ... ist da. Ute?  
  
Ute: Jup.  
  
Hanna: Willi ?  
  
Willi : Anwesend.  
  
Hanna : Van Helsing ?  
  
Helsing : Präsent.  
  
Hanna : Boromir ?  
  
Boromir : (nick) Ja.  
  
Hanna : Denethor ?  
  
Denethor : (augenroll)  
  
Hanna : DENETHOR ?  
  
Denethor: ... jaha.  
  
Hanna: Steve?  
  
Steve: Woohoo!!  
  
Hanna: Äh ... ja. Carl?  
  
....  
  
Hanna: Carl??  
  
Denethor: Wo bleibt der Idiot nur wieder?  
  
Carl: (fröhlich pfeifend aus seinem Zimmer komm) Guten Morgen alle zusammen! Was haben wir denn für den heutigen Tag geplant? Noch mehr Stadttour? Ein paar Museen? Vielleicht die örtliche Bibliothek?  
  
Denethor: Eigentlich wollten wir ja-  
  
Ute: (ihm den Mund zuhalt) eine Schlossruine im Westen der Steiermark besuchen!  
  
Carl: Ach wirklich?  
  
Alle: (eifrig nicken)  
  
Carl: Klingt ja ganz witzig. Wann gehen wir los?  
  
- Schloss Dracula, wenige Sekunden später -  
  
Boromirs Gefährten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (durch ein Dimensionstor fallen)  
  
Alle: (aufeinander landen)  
  
Helsing: Sind alle weich auf Denethor gelandet?  
  
Alle: (nicken)  
  
Denethor: ..... (röchel)  
  
Helsing: Dann können wir ja jetzt-  
  
Carl: Dieses Schloss kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.  
  
Hanna: Ja, nun, äääh ... es .... äh .... also .... öh ...  
  
Ute: Wurde mal für einen Film verwendet!  
  
Carl: Einen Film?  
  
Hanna: Ja, äh. Genau hier fanden die Dreharbeiten zu ‚Der Fluch des Grafen Dracula' statt.  
  
Carl: Tatsächlich? Hmm .. komisch, dass es mir bekannt vorkommt. Solche Vampirfilme schaue ich mir eigentlich nicht an ... die machen mir Angst.  
  
Alle: (sich nervös umschauen)  
  
Helsing: Hat jeder seine Ausrüstung? ...ähm ... für Notfälle?  
  
Alle: (nicken)  
  
Helsing: Sollten wir uns trennen?  
  
Hanna: Nein, das haut ja doch nicht hin.  
  
Helsing: Stimmt auch wieder, na dann mal los! Gehen wir erst mal in die Richtung!  
  
- bei Aragorn und seinen Gefährten -  
  
Pippin: Nein! Sicher nicht! Ich bin müde! Ich werde bestimmt nicht noch eine Schicht für dich übernehmen, also steh endlich auf!!  
  
Pater Emil: (verschlafen murmel) Schere, Stein,...  
  
Pippin: NEIN! Auch nicht Schere, Stein , Papier! Ich weiß nicht wie du das machst, dass ich immer verlier, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du schummelst!  
  
Pater Emil: Aber-  
  
Pippin: NEIN verdammt noch einmal!!! Jetzt bist du endlich dran! Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft denken können, dass ich Arwen beziehungsweise uns die ganze Nacht allein bewache! Ich will schlafen sonst dreh ich endgültig durch!!!  
  
Pater Emil: Trink einen Kaffee!  
  
Pippin: Ich will jetz aber keinen Kaffee, ich will einfach nur pennen. Wach auf!!  
  
Pater Emil: Okay, okay. Ich steh ja schon auf. Solang du da so herumschreist kann ich eh nicht schlafen.  
  
Pippin: Na endlich. (schlafen geh)  
  
- bei Boromir und seinen Gefährten -  
  
Carl: Ich möchte ja wirklich nicht nervig sein, aber... wozu brauchen wir bei der Besichtigung einer Burgruine Waffen?  
  
Ute: Äh ... nun ... ähm ... also ...  
  
Helsing: Sieh mal! Ein vorchristliches Gemälde von Christus!  
  
Carl: (sich umdreh) Wooo?  
  
Alle: Uff...  
  
Carl: (Gemälde anseh) Sehr interessant. Tja, um wieder auf meine Frage zurückzu-  
  
Alle: (sich die Ohren zuhalten) Lalalalaaaaa laaalaaalaaa lalala la la laaaaa!  
  
Carl: Ähm....  
  
- bei Aragorn und seinen Gefährten -  
  
Aragorn: Was soll ich nur tun? Was soll ich nur tun? Ach, was soll ich nur tun?  
  
Paris: (murmel) Meine Güte, was für ein Weichei.  
  
Aragorn: Hast du was gesagt??  
  
Paris: Ich? Öh, nein nein, wieso auch? (an die Decke starr)  
  
Aragorn: ...na schön.  
  
Pater Emil: (ins Zimmer komm) Hallo zusammen!  
  
Aragorn: Pater Emil! Wie geht es Arwen?  
  
Pater Emil: Oh, ich denke gut.  
  
Aragorn: Hält Pippin Wache?  
  
Pater Emil: Ja ... äh, ja das tut er.  
  
- bei Pippin und Arwen -  
  
Pippin: (schnarch)  
  
Arwen: (an ihren Fesseln kau)  
  
- bei Aragorn -  
  
Terri: Well, vielleicht sollten wir einfach Dracula und seine Bräute finden und sie vernichten.  
  
Aragorn: Und was passiert dann mit Arwen?  
  
Stefan: Und Pongi?  
  
Terri: Well, either sie werden wieder normal or sie sterben auch. Da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher.  
  
Pater Emil: Na worauf warten wir dann überhaupt noch? Auf auf!  
  
Pater Emil, Terri und Paris: (wegrennen)  
  
Aragorn und Stefan: Aberaberaber-  
  
- bei Boromir und seinen Gefährten -  
  
Helsing: Das ist der Thronsaal. Hier habe ich-  
  
Boromir: Psssst!  
  
Willi: Pst?  
  
Boromir: Hört ihr das auch? Oben, bei den Sitzen!  
  
- oben bei den Sitzen -  
  
Pater Emil: Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass hier-  
  
Aragorn: Psssst!  
  
Stefan: Pst?  
  
Aragorn: Hört ihr das auch? Unten, bei der Bühne!  
  
- unten -  
  
Denethor: Gut ... ähm ... wir verstecken uns hinter den Säulen und auf drei machen wir das Licht aus.  
  
Helsing: Licht aus?? Bei Dra- in einer Burgruine? Hältst du das für klug??  
  
Denethor: Klug oder nicht ich bin hier Chef. Also wird getan, was ich sage!!  
  
- oben -  
  
Aragorn: Klug oder nicht ich bin der König. Und deshalb springen wir bei drei da hinunter!! Verstanden???  
  
Alle: ....  
  
Aragorn: Gut. 1!  
  
- unten -  
  
Denethor: 2!  
  
- oben -  
  
Paris: 2 ½!  
  
Aragorn: Paris!  
  
- unten -  
  
Helsing: 3!!

-----------------------

(at) tscha: also faramir ist ... na ja, hm .... im vergleich wohl doch normal. irene ist eine freundin von uns und herr professor potz ist unser lateinprofessor. tjaaaa ... hoffe das beantwortet die fragen und danke fuers reviewen!!


	10. Liebling, ich habe die Kinder gebissen

[So sprangen Aragorn, Stefan, Paris, Terri und Pater Emil hinab auf die Bühne, während Boromirs Gefährten das Licht ausmachten. In vollkommener Dunkelheit herrschte erst einmal vollkommene Stille, doch dann betätigte Willi zum zweiten Mal den Lichtschalter und man konnte sich gegenseitig sehen.]  
  
Alle: IHR?????  
  
Ute und Hanna: Stefan!!  
  
Stefan: Ute?? Hanna??  
  
Terri und Steve: MATE!!! (sich gegenseitig blenden und aufeinander springen)  
  
Paris: Oh Gott! Ein Zwerg!! (umfall)  
  
Willi: .... danke.  
  
Carl: Oh wow. Wusste gar nicht, dass österreichische Burgruinen so populär sind.  
  
Dracula: (hinter ihm steh) Tja, das ist auch für mich was Neues.  
  
Carl: (schluck) Ähm ..... Van Helsing?  
  
Helsing: Jetzt nicht, Carl.  
  
Pater Emil: Ooh, Van Helsing! Man hat mir viel von Ihnen erzählt!  
  
Carl: Aber Van Hel-  
  
Helsing: Carl, ich versuche hier gerade mir von einem unbekannten Priester Komplimente einzusacken, also lass mich.  
  
Carl: Aber-  
  
Aragorn: Sieh an, sieh an. Der Thronanwärmer und sein untoter Sohn.  
  
Carl: Wo wir gerade von untot reden-  
  
Denethor: SPRICH NIE WIEDER SO VON UNS, DU MÖCHTEGERN-PSEUDE-HALBELBENKÖNIG ODER-  
  
Aragorn: Oder was? Du wirst mich mit einer Tomate bewerfen?  
  
Ute: Hey, fordere es nicht heraus!  
  
Carl: Uuuuteeee!  
  
Ute: Carl, du siehst doch, dass es gerade ungünstig ist.  
  
Carl: Aberaberaberaberaberaber-  
  
Ute: Ja, ich weiß. In mittelalterlichen Burgruinen gibt es viele Spinnen. Das hatten wir schon. Schnepf sie mit dem Finger weg, sie wird dich schon nicht beißen.  
  
Dracula: (zahnvoll grins)  
  
Carl: (Hände auf die Ohren halt und;) Gondor! Gondor! Gondor! Gondor! Gondor! Gondor! .....  
  
Ute: (augenroll) Jetzt fängt das wieder an! Ähm... Stefan, darf ich vorstellen (auf Carl deut) mein Mann, Carl.  
  
- währenddessen bei Pippin -  
  
Pippin: (sich ruckartig aufsetz) (jammer) Verdammt! Es is einfach viel zu kalt hier! Ich kann nicht schlafen! ... ((Wo is eigentlich Pater Emil und ... Arwen? )) (ins andere Zimmer geh) ... ((Die sind auch alle weg! Oh mein Gott was is passiert? ... Ich muss sie suchen gehen!)) (allein durchs Schloss geh) .... (plötzlich Stimmen hör) .... ((Das werden sie sein. Ich werde einfach den Stimmen folgen. Oh mein Gott bin ich wahnsinnig geworden? Ich höre Stimmen! ... Nein! Nein, das sind eindeutig die Stimmen von Aragorn und den anderen! ... Aber was geht da vor sich?)) (hereinkomm und Hanna seh) Hanna!  
  
Hanna: Pippin!  
  
Hanna und Pippin: (in Zeitlupe aufeinander zurennen)  
  
Pippin: Oh Hanna! Wie sehr habe ich deine bezaubernden Adern in den Augen und deine so toll definierten Schlüsselbeine vermisst!  
  
Hanna: Pippin! Wie habe ich . . . . ähm, na ja dich eben vermisst!!  
  
Pippin: Hallo Leute! Hallo Willi! Hallo Boromir! Hallo Denethor! Hallo seltsamer Mann mit dem seltsamen Hut in dem schwarzen Mantel!  
  
Helsing: Ähm-  
  
Pippin: Hallo anderer seltsamer Mann mit dem anderen seltsamen Hut und den Eidechsenkot in der Tasche!  
  
Steve: Howdy!  
  
Pippin: Hallo Ute! Hallo Carl! Hallo Mann mit den spitzen Zähnen der Carl gerade gebissen hat!  
  
Alle: WAS??? (sich umdrehen) OH MEIN GOTT!!  
  
Carl: (umkipp)  
  
Alle Oh nein! Warum hat er denn nur nichts gesagt????  
  
Dracula: Hallo, hallo und hallo. Ich freue mich sehr euch in meiner bescheidenen Bleibe willkommen zu heißen. Nun, nachdem ich bereits drei von euch .... sagen wir mal bekehrt habe ... ist es klar, dass dem Rest von euch eine einzige, noble Aufgabe bleibt.  
  
Stefan: Hä?? Watt??  
  
Dracula: Ich erkläre euch hiermit offiziell zu ... Mittagessen!  
  
Pippin: Ja! Juchhu! Jippie! Mittagessen!!  
  
Hanna: Ähm, Pip ... NICHT positiv.  
  
Pippin: Oh.  
  
Carl: (aufsteh) (ein Vampir ist)  
  
Ute: AH!! (zurückspring)  
  
Helsing: Hmmm.... interessant.  
  
Ute: Na toll. Mein Mann ist ein Vampir. HERRLICH!!  
  
Aragorn: Was regst du dich auf? Meine Frau doch auch.  
  
Ute: Hey, pfählen wir die beiden und heiraten?  
  
Denethor: (Tomate nach Ute werf)  
  
Ute: EY!!  
  
Aragorn: Nix da, Truchsess-Ex.  
  
Denethor: EY!! (Tomate nach Aragorn werf)  
  
Aragorn: (ausweich) ÄTSCH!  
  
Arwen: (hinter Aragorn steh) BUH!  
  
Aragorn: AH!!  
  
3 geile Vampirbräute und Pongi: (auf dem Kronleuchter sitzen)  
  
Pongi: Euer Ende ist nah!  
  
3GV: (irre lachen)  
  
Boromir: Unter den gegebenen Umständen halte ich Lektion 4 für durchaus sinnvoll.  
  
Aragorn: Lektion 4?  
  
Boromir: RENNT!!!!  
  
Alle: (panisch in alle möglichen Richtungen flüchten)  
  
3GV: (ihnen folgen wollen)  
  
Dracula: Nicht so schnell. Wartet, bis sie sich vollständig zerstreut haben und wir sie in kleinen appetitlichen Bissen einsammeln können.  
  
Vampire: (irre lachen)  
  
Alle anderen: (planlos durch die Gegend rennen)  
  
Steve und Terri: Damn! Sugar!  
  
Willi: (Schaufel vor sich hin- und her schwingt)  
  
Boromir, Denethor, Pippin und Aragorn: (gezücktes Schwert vor sich herschwingen)  
  
Paris: Meine Kontaktlinsen! (umkipp)  
  
Pater Emil: (irgendjemanden pieken will)  
  
Stefan: (keuch) (jammer) ((Warum haben die nicht mich beißen können??))  
  
Hanna und Ute: Gondor! Gondor! Gondor! Gondor! Gondor! Gondor! Gondor! Gondor!...  
  
Van Helsing: (abrupt stehenbleib) ((Moment! Da war doch noch Lektion 3 und Hanna hatte diese acht magischen Dolche, die alles Böse vernichten! Wenn ich die in das Weihwasser tauche, müssten sie zumindest die 3 geilen Vampirbräute vernichten können.))  
  
- zur selben Zeit -  
  
Pippin: (stolper und fall) Scheiße! Wer lässt auch mitten am Weg seinen Rucksack stehen?  
  
Hanna: Lass mal sehen?! ... Das ist Carls Rucksack! (den Rucksack aufmach)  
  
Pippin: Und? Irgendwas Nützliches?  
  
Hanna: (einen Zettel hervorzieh und vorles) „Meine neueste Erfindung: Ich nenne es Werwolftrank! Er verwandelt einen Menschen für eine Stunde in einen Werwolf. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wann man so was brauchen könnte, aber irgendwann wird er sich schon als nützlich erweisen."  
  
Pippin: Komm, lass uns weitergehen.  
  
Hanna: Aber Pippin! Schatz, das ist genial!  
  
Pippin: Was ist genial?  
  
Hanna: Dieser Trank ist genau das, was wir brauchen!  
  
Pippin: Ich verstehe nicht...  
  
Hanna: Nur ein Werwolf kann Graf Dracula vernichten!  
  
Pippin: Du meinst...?  
  
Hanna: Ja.  
  
Pippin: Nein!  
  
Hanna: Doch!  
  
Pippin: Aber...  
  
Hanna: Du musst!  
  
Pippin: Was wenn ich dann für immer...?  
  
Hanna: Wir haben keine Wahl!  
  
Pippin: ....  
  
Hanna: Liebling! Tu es für Gondor!  
  
Pippin: Für Gondor?  
  
Hanna: Für Gondor!!  
  
Pippin: FÜR GONDOR!!! (das Fläschchen nehm)  
  
[Und so gingen Van Helsing, Pippin und Hanna zurück, um Graf Dracula und seine drei geilen Vampierbräute zu vernichten und Arwen, Pongi und Carl zu befreien. Dort angekommen trafen sie sich...]  
  
Van Helsing: Was macht ihr denn hier?  
  
Hanna und Pippin: Wir wollen Graf Dracula vernichten.  
  
Helsing: Ah!  
  
Hanna: Und du?  
  
Helsing: Ich will die drei geilen Vampierbräute vernichten! Übrigens! Hast du noch welche von diesen magischen Dolchen? Die sind glaub ich ganz praktisch.  
  
Hanna: Jetz wo du's sagst ... die pieken mich schon die ganze Zeit durch meine Tasche durch. Da, nimm sie. (Helsing die Dolche hinstreck)  
  
Helsing: Danke! (die Dolche in Weihwasser tauch)  
  
Hanna: (Dolche an sich nehmen will)  
  
Helsing: Halthalthalt!  
  
Hanna: Was?  
  
Helsing: Also ich bitte dich! Es geht hier um die Rettung drei Unschuldiger und der Welt!! Diese Aufgabe werde ich sicher nicht deiner erbärmlichen Treffsicherheit anvertrauen.  
  
Pippin: So kannst du nicht mit meiner-  
  
Hanna: Schon gut. Er hat ja ... (schnief) ... Recht. (ihm die Dolche geb)  
  
Pippin: Schau was du angerichtet hast!!!  
  
Helsing: Ich hab doch nur-  
  
Hanna: Bääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääh!!!  
  
Pippin: Is ja gut Hanna, is ja gut. (zu Helsing) VOLLIDIOT!!  
  
Helsing: Ich ... ähm ... also ... nimm den hier, falls ich Eine nicht treffe. (kicher) (Hanna einen Dolch in die Hand drück)  
  
Hanna: Ich glaube nicht, dass-  
  
Pippin: Doch, glaubst du. Und jetzt?  
  
Helsing: Müssen wir nur warten bis sie kommen.  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
Geräusch: (kicher kicher)  
  
Helsing: AHA!!! (Dolch in Richtung des Geräusches werf)  
  
Ute: (zum Vorschein komm) AH!! SAG MAL BIST DU IRRE GEWORDEN????  
  
Helsing: . . .ups.  
  
Ute: WILLST DU UNS UMBRINGEN???  
  
Hanna: Uns?  
  
Pater Emil: (zum Vorschein komm) Ja.  
  
Ute: Ich und Pater Emil haben beschlossen zu heiraten.  
  
Alle: WAS?????  
  
Ute: Na ja, ihr kriegt Carl doch sowieso nicht mehr auf die Reihe und-  
  
Pater Emil: Außerdem pieken wir beide gerne Dinge mit spitzen Gegenständen.  
  
Alle: . . . . .  
  
Hanna: UTE!! Wie kannst du nur???  
  
Geile Vampirbraut 1: (auftauch) Ja, genau. Eine Schande ist das.  
  
GV2: Man sollte immer treu zu seinem Partner stehen-  
  
GV3: Auch wenn er sich mit der Zeit etwas verändert.  
  
Pippin: Helsing!!! Die Dolche!!  
  
Helsing: (Dolch 1 nach den Bräuten werf) (nicht triff) Ups. (Dolch 2 werf und verfehl) Ähm ... ups nochmal.  
  
Pippin: HELSING!!!  
  
Helsing: (Dolch 3 und 4 werf und verfehl)  
  
Pippin: HELSING!!!! REIß DICH ZUSAMMEN!!  
  
Helsing: Ja Entschuldigung!! Ich tendiere in diesen dummen es-geht-um-das- Schicksal-der-Welt Situationen eben etwas nervös zu sein!  
  
Hanna: Pah...  
  
Helsing: (Dolch 5 und 6 werf und verfehl)  
  
GV1-3: Nä nä nä nä näää nä!  
  
Pippin: Na toll. Du hast noch einen Dolch. Das schafft doch keiner. VOLLIDIOT!!  
  
Helsing: Ruhe!! Ich muss mich konzen-  
  
Ute und Pater Emil: (mit Pom-Poms in Cheerleaderoutfits) Go Van Helsing unser Mann! Wenn er's nicht schafft dann keiner es kann!  
  
Pippin: Genau da liegt meine Befürchtung . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Aloha, liebe Leser! Wie wär's denn mal wieder mit n bisschen Reviewaktivität? Jaaaa, wir sind feedbacksüchtig. (pfeif) Übrigens arbeiten wir gerade an einer weiteren Geschichte, die nach dieser hier online gehen wird. Tja ... aloha nochmal und schönen Tag noch! 


	11. Alles wird gut, alles wird gut, alles wi...

Helsing: (Dolch 7 werf und . . . verfehl!)  
  
GV1-3: HAAA HAAA!  
  
Hanna: Ich ... ich hab doch noch Einen! Helsing! Fang!!! (Dolch zu Van Helsing werfen will und .... dabei aus Versehen alle Vampirbräute treff)  
  
Vampirbräute: AIIIIIII!!!! (zu Staub zerfallen)  
  
Hanna: .... ups?  
  
- zur selben Zeit in einem anderen Raum -  
  
Stefan: Ah!! Hilfe!!! Geh weg!!  
  
Pongi: (über Stefan flieg) Wer hat das letzte Spiel gewonnen?? Weeeer hat es gewonnen???  
  
- Tod der Vampirbräute -  
  
Pongi: Ich hätte Lust auf ein wenig Blu- (wieder normal werd) . . . . Hilfe? (fall) AAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
SFX: KRACH!!!  
  
Stefan und Pongi: Au . . . . sehr viel au . . . .  
  
- wieder bei den anderen -  
  
Pippin: Du hast die Welt gerettet!!!  
  
Hanna: Echt????? Ich-  
  
Helsing: So ein Blödsinn. Das war doch grad mal der einfache Anfang. Quasi NICHTS!  
  
Hanna: .... (schnief)  
  
Pippin: SCHON MAL WAS VON AUFMUNTERN GEHÖRT??? (Helsing ins Schienbein tret)  
  
Helsing: Auauauauauauauauauauau!!  
  
Ute: Recht hat er aber leider. Dracula muss noch vernichtet werden.  
  
Hanna: Na dafür haben wir doch den Trank!  
  
Ute, Helsing und Pater Emil: Welchen Trank??  
  
Carl: (aufgetaucht ist) (auf dem Kronleuchter sitz) Sie meint wohl den, den ich ihrem hirnlosen Mann gerade aus der Tasche gestohlen habe.  
  
Hanna und Pippin: D'OH!  
  
Carl: Ja, wirklich eine tolle Erfindung von mir. Nur schade, dass ich jetzt wo ich Gefallen daran gefunden habe ein Vampir zu sein keine Verwendung mehr dafür sehe. (Flasche fallen lassen will)  
  
Ute: Meine Güte, spiel dich hier nicht so auf. SATAN!!  
  
Carl: Ha. Als ob das noch etwas nützen würde.  
  
- KRACH!!! DONNER!! BLITZ!! -  
  
Ute: Ach ja, umdenken!  
  
Carl: Hä?  
  
Ute: GOTT!!!  
  
Carl: (umkipp) (vom Kronleuchter fall)  
  
Hanna: (Flasche fang)  
  
Helsing: (Carl fang)  
  
Alle: Uff!  
  
Hanna: Pippin, (ihm die Flasche hinhalt) nun bist du an der Reihe. Zeig's ihm!  
  
Helsing: Moment! Wer sagt eigentlich, dass er das macht? Ich mein... schau ihn dir doch mal an!  
  
Hanna: Was willst du damit sagen???  
  
Helsing: Naja...er...  
  
Hanna: Ja??  
  
Helsing: Er ist ziemlich klein... oder?!  
  
Hanna: Na und? Hast du was gegen kleine Menschen? Hä? Ich bin auch klein!  
  
Helsing: Ich wollte doch nur-  
  
Hanna: Was wolltest du? Zuerst mich und dann auch noch meinen Mann deprimieren?  
  
Helsing: Nein! .... Aber was wenn ihm nun was zustößt, weil er-  
  
Hanna: Weil er klein ist?  
  
Helsing: Weil er im Nachteil ist!  
  
Hanna: Und was wenn er im Vorteil ist, weil er klein und damit schnell und wendig ist?  
  
Pippin: Ähm... Hanna Liebling? Was, wenn er nun Recht hat?  
  
Hanna: Er hat doch auch gesagt, dass ich-  
  
Pippin: Ja schon, aber... ich in einem Nahkampf mit Dracula? Und wenn ich mich nun nach einer Stunde nicht zurückverwandle? Was ist dann mit dir? Könntest du es ertragen-  
  
Hanna: Ach Darling! Wie selbstlos du doch bist! Du denkst immer nur an mich!  
  
Ute: (sich räusper) Könnt ihr euch mal endlich entscheiden?! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!  
  
Hanna: Wir versuchen gerade eine romantische Abschiedsszene zu machen und du-  
  
Graf Dracula: (auftauch) Ihr habt meine drei geilen Vampierbräute vernichtet! Dafür werdet ihr büßen!  
  
Pippin: (aus der Flasche trink und sie weiterreich)  
  
Helsing: (auch einen Schluck nehm und sie weiterreich)  
  
Pater Emil: (die Flasche skeptisch anschau) Na ich weiß nicht...  
  
Ute: So ein Weichei heirate ich auf keinen Fall noch mal!  
  
Pater Emil: (trink)  
  
Flasche: (leer ist)  
  
Pippin, Helsing und Pater Emil: (sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln)  
  
Dracula: DAS IST ABER UNFAIR!  
  
Pippin, Helsing und Pater Emil: (zu dritt auf Dracula losgehen)  
  
Dracula: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ute: (zu Hanna) Wir sollten von hier verschwinden!  
  
Hanna: (lächelnd dem Kampf zuseh) Ist er nicht mutig und-  
  
Ute: Weißt du überhaupt noch welcher davon Pippin ist? Die sehen doch alle gleich aus!  
  
Hanna: (auf einen deut) Der da! ... glaub ich. ... ähm ... der Kleinste jedenfalls! ... Is ja auch egal. Gehen wir und warten wir, bis eine Stunde vergangen ist.  
  
Pippin, Helsing, PaterEmil und Dracula: (kämpfen)  
  
Dracula: (plötzlich schrei und zu Staub zerfall)  
  
Arwen: (von der Decke fall) Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!  
  
- KRACH!!! -  
  
Hanna: Wusstest du, dass sie in dem Raum ist??  
  
Ute: (mit den Schultern zuck) Wenigstens ist sie wieder normal.  
  
Hanna: Und Carl?  
  
Carl: (aufsteh) (noch immer Vampir ist) ICH WERDE MICH RÄCHEN!!! (abhau)  
  
Ute: Was zum Teufel soll das bedeuten????  
  
Hanna: Mysteriös. Pip, Helsing und Emil haben doch den Vampir getötet, von dem er gebissen wurde.  
  
Ute: Apropos Pip, Helsing und Emil...  
  
Hanna: Hm?  
  
Ute: LAUF!!!  
  
3 Werwölfe: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Hanna und Ute: GONDORGONDORGONDORGONDOR!!! (sich irgendwie auf den Kronleuchter flüchten)  
  
- eine Stunde später -  
  
Hanna und Ute: (noch immer auf Kronleuchter sitzen)  
  
Ute: Laaaaaaaangweilig.  
  
Hanna: Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist weiß.  
  
Ute: Die Decke?  
  
Hanna: Yep.  
  
Ute: Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist braun.  
  
Hanna: Drei Werwölfe?  
  
Ute: Bingo.  
  
Hanna: Ich se-  
  
2 Werwölfe: (jaul) (sich zurückverwandeln)  
  
Hanna: JUCHHU!! (vom Kronleuchter spring) Pippi- Pippin????  
  
Pippin: (noch immer ein Werwolf ist) GRRRRRR!!!  
  
Ute: Haaa haaa!  
  
- kurz darauf -  
  
Ute, Hanna, Arwen, Helsing und Pater Emil: (am Kronleuchter sitzen)  
  
Helsing: Vielleicht dauert es bei ihm einfach nur länger, weil er kleiner ist und die Dosis für ihn höher war...  
  
Alle: (seufz)  
  
Ute: Und erzähl du mir noch mal, dass es keine gute Idee wäre über eine Scheidung nachzudenken.  
  
Hanna: Pah. Wenigstens kann mein Mann deinen Mann töten. Ätsch!  
  
Ute: (augenroll) Als ob wir jetzt keine anderen Probleme hätten.  
  
Arwen: Wie viel hält dieser Kronleuchter eigentlich aus?  
  
SFX: Kracks!!  
  
Ute: Das musstest du fragen, stimmt's???  
  
Arwen: Ähm-  
  
SFX: KRACKS!!!  
  
Kronleuchter: (fall)  
  
Alle: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!  
  
Pipwolf: (jaul)  
  
- KRACK!! DONNER!! RUMMS!! -  
  
Hanna: Oh mein Gott!!! Wir haben meinen Mann erschlagen!!!  
  
Pipwolf: (unter dem Kronleuchter lieg) (röchel)  
  
Helsing: Der wird schon wieder.  
  
Hanna: DER WIRD SCHON WIEDER????  
  
Helsing: Glaub mir, ich kenn ich mit Wolftransformationen aus.  
  
Hanna: PAH!  
  
Pater Emil: Ich sehe was, was ihr nicht seht-  
  
Ute: Emil, wir sind unten. Du kannst aufhören.  
  
Pater Emil: Aber seht doch mal – da!!  
  
Aragorn: AAAH!!! (vom Balkon in den Saal fall)  
  
Denethor: (hinterherspring) SAG DAS NOCHMAL!!  
  
Aragorn: THRONANWÄRMER! THRONANWÄRMER! THRONANWÄRMER!!!!  
  
Denethor: HA!! (zum Schwerthieb aushol)  
  
Aragorn: (ausweich) Hau ab, Opa!!  
  
Denethor: Niemals!!  
  
Aragorn: (Stein nach ihm werf)  
  
Denethor: AU! Rache!!  
  
Boromir: (in den Saal gerannt komm) AUFHÖREN!!  
  
Arwen: Was ist hier los???  
  
Boromir: Was ist HIER los?  
  
Helsing: Wir haben Dracula und seine Bräute vernichtet, aber Carl ist noch immer ein Vampir und Pippin noch immer ein Werwolf.  
  
Arwen: Sag deinem dämlichen Vater er soll meinen Mann in Ruhe lassen!!  
  
Boromir: Sag deinem dämlichen Mann er soll meinen Vater in Ruhe lassen!!  
  
Arwen: Nimm das sofort zurück!!  
  
Boromir: Niemals!!  
  
Arwen: HA!! (sich auf Boromir stürz und ihn mit ihren Nägeln kratzen will)  
  
Boromir: Macht es weg! Macht es weg!!  
  
Arwen: Grrrrrr!!!  
  
Ute: ... vom Vampir zum Werwolf??  
  
Hanna: (mit den Schultern zuck) Zicke.  
  
Pongi, Stefan, Terri, Steve (mit Paris auf den Schultern) und Willi: (hereinkommen) Was zum Teufel...?  
  
Ute: (es ihnen erklär)  
  
Steve: Terri und ihr zwei da (auf Stefan und Pongi deut) kommt mal her! (mit ihnen flüsternd etwas besprech) Okay?!  
  
Terri: Okay mate!  
  
Pongi und Stefan: Hä??  
  
Steve: I see! Helsing and...  
  
Terri: Pater Emil!  
  
Steve: Thanks mate! ... and Pater Emil can you help us as well?! (ihnen flüsternd etwas erklähl)  
  
Hanna: (zu Ute) Hast du ne Ahnung, was die vorhaben?  
  
Ute: Nö.  
  
Steve: Okay?!  
  
Helsing: Yep.  
  
Pater Emil: Ich soll was?  
  
Steve: Here! Nimm die Taschenlampe! You two (auf Helsing und Pater Emil deut) geht zusammen auf den da.  
  
Terri: Aragorn.  
  
Steve: Thanks. And you two (auf Stefan und Pongi zeig) geht zusammen auf Boromir. Terri du nimmst dir die...  
  
Terri: Arwen.  
  
Steve: Genau. Arwen vor! Und ich erledige Denethor! Okay?! GO!  
  
Alle: (gleichzeitig die ihnen zugeteilte Person blenden)  
  
Aragorn, Denethor, Boromir und Arwen: (irritiert sind und kurz zu streiten aufhören)  
  
Die anderen: (sich auf sie stürzen und sie fesseln anfangen)  
  
Ute: Na das nenn ich mal ne gute Idee.  
  
Pater Emil: Aber Steve, wir haben hier doch gar kein Boot!  
  
Steve: Improvisier doch mal!  
  
Aragorn, Denethor, Boromir und Arwen: (gefesselt und geknebelt am Boden liegen)  
  
Die anderen: (ihnen eine von Steves Beruhigungsspritzen verpasssen)  
  
Aragorn, Denethor, Boromir und Arwen: (aufheulen)  
  
Hanna: Toll. Gut gemacht! Ein Problem sind wir los, aber was is mit Carl und vor allem mit Pippin????!!! (schluchz) (heul) (plärr) Ich bin schuld, dass er ein Werwolf ist! Was wenn er sich nicht mehr zurückverwandelt?????!!!!!! Ich bin an allem schuld!!!!  
  
Ute: Ach Hühnchen! Das wird schon wieder! Van Helsing weiß bestimmt, was zu tun ist. Nich wahr?  
  
Helsing: Ähm... nun ja...  
  
Ute: Jaaaa?  
  
Helsing: Ich muss weg!! (wegrennen will)  
  
Ute: NIX DA!! (ihn am Kragen festhalt)  
  
Mysteriöse Gestalt: (plötzlich vor ihnen steh) Sieh an, sieh an, sieh an!  
  
Alle: Hä???  
  
Hanna: NEIN! GNADE!! BITTE NICHT SCHON WIEDER SO EIN ANONYMER ANGREIFER!!! (heul)  
  
Willi: (ihr tröstend auf die Schulter klopf)  
  
Mysteriöse Gestalt: Aber, aber. So anonym bin ich keineswegs. Ich war es, der sich als Dracula verkleidet und Carl gebissen hat. Ich bin es, der jetzt zu euch spricht. Und ich werde es sein, der euch alle töten wird.  
  
Ute: Das haben schon so viele gesagt . . .  
  
MG: Ach ja?? Aber keine davon war- (ins Licht tret)  
  
Ein paar der Gefährten: IRENE!!!  
  
Die anderen: Wer??  
  
Irene: Wohl wahr!!  
  
Hanna: Seit wann bist du ein Vampir???  
  
Steve: And where did you get that stylische Tasche??  
  
Alle: (Steve anglotzen)  
  
Steve: Well, darin könnte man super Eidechsenkot aufbewahren.  
  
- Stille -  
  
Irene: Um wieder auf Frage 1 zurückzukommen-  
  
Ute: Das ist nicht Irene!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

NICHT??? Wer mag es dann wohl sein??? Mysterium um Mysterium uuuuund - die Updates kommen nun viel schneller, da die ganze Geschichte ja schon fertiggeschrieben ist und nur mehr editiert werden musste, womit wir nun nach längerem Kroatien/England Urlaub allerdings fertig sind! Olê!

[ät] Tscha: knuddel Danke wie immer fürs Review! (in die Menge schrei) NEHMT EUCH EIN BEISPIEL DARAN, IHR FAULEN SÄCKE!!! (wieder mit tscha red) Hm, größtenteils verläuft die Begegnung mit Faramir problemlos ... wir sind doch alle irre und vertragen uns mit unseren anderen ichs ... muuahahahahahahahaha


	12. Kleines Verwirrspiel für zwischendurch

Alle: Hääääää?  
  
Ute: Irene würde nie den Ausdruck ‚Wohl wahr!' benützen! (zu der Gestalt rübergeh) In Wirklichkeit ist das nämlich kein anderer als- (Gestalt Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: IRENE???  
  
Irene: Wohl wahr!!  
  
Ute: NEIEN!! Irene würde doch nie eine Irenemaske tragen! Das hier ist in Wirklichkeit- (Gestalt Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: IRENE!!!!  
  
Irene: Wohl wahr!  
  
Ute: (augenroll) Glaubt mir, das ist nicht Irene!! Das ist- (Gestalt Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Irene: Wohl wahr!!  
  
Ute: JETZT REICHT'S MIR ABER!! (Gestalt ein paar Irenemasken vom Kopf zieh) So. Es ist nicht Irene!! NICHT IRENE!! Es ist- (Gestalt Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Ein paar: HERR PROFESSOR POTZ????  
  
Potz: Wohl wahr!!!  
  
Ute: UNSINN!!! Der Potz sagt doch auch nicht wohl wahr!! Das muss jemand anderes sein. Zum Beispiel- (Gestalt Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: IRENE!!!  
  
Irene: Wohl wahr!!  
  
Ute: NICHT SCHON WIEDER!!! Also ... denken wir logisch.  
  
Irene: HA!  
  
Ute: Klappe! Wer ... wer den wir kennen und der ein Vampir sein könnte sagt denn wohl wahr??  
  
Alle: (mit den Schultern zucken)  
  
Ute: GASP! Das ist es!!! Diese Person ist niemand anderes als- (Gestalt Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: UTE????  
  
Ute: Wohl wahr!!  
  
Ute: Aber wer bin dann ich?? (sich Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: DRACULA!!!!  
  
Dracula: ... jep.  
  
Helsing: Aber ... aber wen haben wir dann getötet??  
  
- Stille -  
  
Willi: Ich bin verwirrt. Dracula ist noch am Leben und Ute ist auch ein Vampir??  
  
Ute: Nun, ich bin ein Vampir, aber ich bin nicht Ute! (sich Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: CARL!!!  
  
Carl: Ja!  
  
Hanna: Moment, wenn Ute Carl ist und Ute Dracula ... wo ist dann Ute??  
  
Helsing: Sie ... sie war doch nicht etwa-  
  
Stefan: Oh mein Gott, ihr habt Ute getötet!!  
  
Pongi: Ihr Schweine!!  
  
- mehr Stille -  
  
Pater Emil: Und jetzt?  
  
Dracula und Carl: WERDEN WIR EUCH VERNICHTEN!!!  
  
Hanna: MOMENT!!! Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn!!!  
  
Helsing: Das ist mir schon lange klar...  
  
Hanna: DU! (auf Carl zeig)  
  
Carl: Hä?  
  
Hanna: Warst zuerst die mysteriöse Gestalt, dann Irene, danach Irene, Irene, Irene, Irene, Irene und Irene, Potz und dann Irene und dann Ute und dann schließlich du!  
  
Carl: Ja, und?  
  
Hanna: Du sagtest aber, du hättest Carl gebissen. Wie kannst du Carl also beißen, wenn du Carl bist???  
  
Carl: Oh, das ist ganz einfach. Ich bin nämlich eigentlich nicht Carl.  
  
Hanna: (etwas sagen will)  
  
Carl: (sich Maske vom Kopf zieh) Sondern er! (Dracula ist)  
  
Dracula: Ja, und natürlich bin ich nicht Dracula, sondern- (sich Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Hanna: Carl, na toll.  
  
Dracula: Nein, Ute.  
  
Hanna: WAS???  
  
Dracula: Okay, okay, doch Carl. (Maske ganz wegzieh und Carl ist)  
  
Hanna: Das verwirrt mich!  
  
Carl: Kein Wunder.  
  
Hanna: Was??  
  
Dracula: Du bist nämlich gar nicht Hanna.  
  
Hanna: WAS????  
  
Dracula: Du bist- (Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: Pippin!!!  
  
Helsing: Aber wer ist dann der Werwolf?  
  
Pater Emil: (dem Wolf die Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: Ute!!!  
  
Willi: Das bedeutet, Pippin ist kein Werwolf mehr.  
  
Pippin: Aber wo ist jetzt Hanna????  
  
Dracula: Hier! (sich Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: Hanna!!!  
  
Ute: Also hast du meinen Mann gebissen und willst uns töten???  
  
Hanna: Aber nein, das war doch nur ein Aprilscherz.  
  
Pippin: Aber heute ist doch Ostern!  
  
Hanna: Nein! In Wirklichkeit ist heute- (ein paar Kalenderblätter abreis)  
  
Alle: Der erste April!!!!  
  
Helsing: Dann war alles nur ein Scherz??  
  
Ute: Aber warum ist Carl dann ein Vampir?  
  
Carl: Ich bin kein Vampir! Ich bin- (sich Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: ELVIS!!!  
  
Elvis: Nein Moment. (sich Maske vom Kopf zieh)  
  
Alle: Carl!!!  
  
Ute: Und du bist kein Vampir mehr!  
  
Hanna: Dann ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?  
  
Willi: Das ist alles Schwachsinn! Hanna tut mir leid, aber irgendwer muss doch was sagen!  
  
Hanna: Ja, ich weiß. Es war ihre Idee! (auf Ute zeig)  
  
Ute: War doch witzig, oder?!  
  
Alle: ((nicken und lächeln, nicken und lächeln, ...)) ( nicken und lächeln)  
  
Denethor, Boromir, Aragorn und Arwen: (geknebelt Laute von sich geben)  
  
Hanna: Wie auch immer... ähm, sollten wir die nicht losbinden oder so?!  
  
Steve: No way!  
  
Pippin: Er hat Recht! Die streiten doch nur die ganze Zeit!  
  
Hanna: Na, und was machen wir jetz?  
  
Alle: (mit den Schultern zuck)  
  
Helsing: Also wir müssen zurück nach-  
  
Boromirs Gefährten: Schschschschttt!!!!!!  
  
Helsing: Schuldigung! Aber wir müssen uns trennen!  
  
Hanna, Pippin, Steve und Terri: NEEEIIN!!!!!  
  
Willi: Aber er hat Recht! Wir sind doch Feinde!  
  
Pippin: Wie können Ehepartner denn Feinde sein?  
  
Ute: Also das geht leicht!  
  
Terri: Aber wir lieben uns!  
  
Hanna: Genau! Wir lieben uns wie am ersten Tag!  
  
Stefan: Außerdem sind wir doch teilweise gut befreundet!  
  
Carl: Pater Emil und ich könnten über die Bibel philosophieren, sie gemeinsam zitieren, kannst du Latein?  
  
Pater Emil: (nick) Certe!  
  
Ute: (umkipp)  
  
Helsing: Ihr wollt darauf hinaus, dass nur die vier Feinde und damit das Problem sind?!  
  
Alle: Richtig!  
  
Paris: Also mir is alles egal, solange mir jemand hilft meine Kontaktlinse zu finden!  
  
Alle: (augenroll)  
  
Ute: Und was machen wir jetzt, da wir diese Erkenntnis gewonnen haben? Unsere Aufgabe war es immerhin Gondor zu retten und den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf zu finden!  
  
Paris: Seit wann sagt ihr nicht mehr Faramir?  
  
- KRACH!!! DONNER!!! BLITZ!!! -  
  
Paris: Aiii!! (umkipp)  
  
Ute : ... tja.  
  
Willi : Warum lassen wir die drei nicht einfach gefesselt hier und machen in Graz eine Party?  
  
Alle außer Ute: JUCHHU!!!  
  
Ute: (kopfschüttel) Leute, ich bin menschlich sehr enttäuscht von euch. Wie könnt ihr sowas nur tun?? Sagen?? AUCH NUR DENKEN???  
  
- betroffene Stille -  
  
Ute: Die wahren Partys feiert man in Gondor!!!  
  
Alle: OLÊ!!  
  
Mysteriöse Stimme: Nicht so schnell!!  
  
Hanna: NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIN!!!! (Kopf gegen die Wand schlag)  
  
Ute: Wer ist es diesmal??  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ja das wollt ihr alle wissen, nicht wahr? Die Antwort auf diese Frage gibt es allerdings erst später! Muuuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	13. Wir werden aktiv!

Mysteriöse Stimme: Na ich, Faramir.  
  
Alle: Aaaaaaaahh!!! Ooooooh!!  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, Denethor und Arwen: MMFFFMMM HMMMMHMM!!!!!  
  
Faramir: (sie losbind und ent-knebel)  
  
Boromir: Uff. Danke, Bruder.  
  
Denethor: Wurde aber auch Zeit, Niete!  
  
Ute: Hey, lass ihn in Ruhe!!  
  
Carl: (augenroll) Also was du an dem schon wieder findest...  
  
Ute: Pah.  
  
Aragorn: Ich denke wir wissen alle, was das bedeutet! (Schwert zieh)  
  
Alle: Gasp!!  
  
Faramir: Immer diese sinnlosen Gewalttaten... (Schwert zieh) Na wenn's denn sein muss.  
  
[Aragorn und Faramir stellen sich in Kampfposition gegenüber. Die anderen formen drei Cheerleadergruppen.]  
  
Boromir, Denethor, Ute, Willi und Pater Emil:  
  
Go! Go! Faramir!  
  
Nach deinem Sieg gibt's gratis Bier!  
  
Arwen, Pippin, Stefan, Pongi und Carl:  
  
Schneller stöß das Schwert nach vorn!  
  
Der Sieger der heißt Aragorn!  
  
Hanna, Van Helsing, Steve, Paris und Terri:  
  
Hipp Hipp Hurrah, wir sind neutral!  
  
Wer das gewinnt ist uns egal!  
  
Boromir: Moooment! Wer hat hier was von Schwertkampf gesagt?! Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich ich würde Faramir ....ha ...tss!! Wie naiv ihr doch seid!  
  
Alle: (verwirrt sind)  
  
Boromir: Wir spielen Activity in zwei Teams! Team Aragorn und Team Boromir! Alle meine Gefährten sind in meinem Team! Neutrale gibt es nicht mehr!  
  
Hanna: Aber-  
  
Boromir: Ja, ja ich weiß, ABER ES IST MIR EGAL!!! DU WIRST GEGEN DEINEN MANN KÄMPFEN MÜSSEN UND JETZ FIND DICH ENDLICH DAMIT AB!!!  
  
Hanna: (eingeschüchtert ist)  
  
Pippin: (sie trösten will)  
  
Boromir: NIX DA! Du bist ein Feind! Und jetzt... (Spielbrett, Spielfiguren, Karten und Sanduhr auspack) ...spielen wir!  
  
Aragorn: Okay. Wer fängt an?  
  
Boromir: Schere...  
  
Boromir und Aragorn: ... Stein, Papier!  
  
Boromir: (Stein hat)  
  
Aragorn: (Brunnen hat)  
  
Boromir: Das ist unfair! Wir haben nicht ausgemacht, dass wir mit Brunnen spielen! ... Wiederholung!  
  
Boromir und Aragorn: Schere, Stein, Papier!  
  
Boromir: (wieder Stein hat)  
  
Aragorn: (Schere hat)  
  
Boromir: Ha! Los geht's! Erste Kategorie: Zeichnen! Wer will? ... Willi?  
  
Willi: Nein! Ich kann das nicht! Mit ner Schaufel kenn ich mich aus, aber zeichnen! Es soll ja jemand draufkommen, was es is!  
  
Boromir: Faramir kann das! Deshalb ist er in unserem Team!  
  
Aragorn: Mooment! Ihr seid jetzt mit Faramir 9 und wir sind nur 8! Das ist auch unfair!  
  
Boromir: Hhm... dann macht einer von uns Schiedsrichter!  
  
Aragorn: Aber das ist doch auch unfair! Der würde doch immer zu euren Gunsten entscheiden!  
  
Boromir: Na gut! Wer würde freiwillig nicht mitmachen?  
  
Willi: (zaghaft Hand heb)  
  
Hanna: Bist du sicher Willi?  
  
Willi: (traurig nick) Ich bin ja doch keine Hilfe! (schluchz)  
  
Hanna: Aber Willi...(ihn trösten will)  
  
Pippin: (eifersüchtig wird) Was willst du denn von dem kleinen Zwerg??  
  
Boromir: Könnten wir das mal bei Seite lassen?! Willi, geh bitte der Fairness halber da hinüber, ja?! Dann können wir ja anfangen! Helsing! Du zeichnest zuerst!  
  
Helsing: (nick und eine Karte nehm)  
  
Aragorns Team: Ist es ein Sechser?? Ist es ein Sechser??  
  
Helsing: Nein! Ein Fünfer! Also gut!  
  
Sanduhr: (umgedreht werd)  
  
Helsing: (etwas auf eine plötzlich aufgetauchte Tafel zeichne)  
  
Alle: (gespannt auf Ergebnis warten)  
  
Helsing: (den kompletten Begriff gezeichnet hat)  
  
Alle: Fledermaus!!  
  
Helsing: (kopfschüttel)  
  
Alle: Äääh...  
  
Helsing: (45 Sekunden ratlos dasteh)  
  
Willi: Zeit ist um!!  
  
Denethor: MIST!!!  
  
Carl: Was war das???  
  
Helsing: Die Freiheitsstatue.  
  
Alle: WAS?????  
  
Helsing: Na ja ... ich kann halt nur Feldermäuse zeichnen.  
  
Denethor: (Kopf gegen die Wand schlag)  
  
Aragorn: (grins)  
  
Boromir: Als ob ihr es besser könntet.  
  
Aragorn: Gut. Unser Zeichner wird sein... wer von euch kann denn zeichnen?  
  
Ute: Pongi ist in der Zeichengruppe!  
  
Aragorn: Ha, danke für den Tipp!  
  
Boromir: Ute!!  
  
Ute: (flüster) Vertrau mir...  
  
Aragorn: Also Pongi, auf geht's.  
  
Stefan: Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Pongi ein sehr guter-  
  
Aragorn: Papperlapapp, LOS!  
  
Willi: (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Pongi: (eine Strich mal)  
  
Stefan: SCHÜTZENGRABEN!!  
  
Pongi: Richtig!!!  
  
Boromir: (Ute böse anfunkel)  
  
Ute: Damit konnte aber auch keiner rechnen...  
  
Hanna: Wie viele Punkte waren das überhaupt?  
  
Willi: 2.  
  
Boromir: Na wenigstens. Wer zeichnet jetzt?  
  
- Schweigen -  
  
Ute: Hanna kann super zeichnen!  
  
Boromir: Dir traue ich nicht mehr, Verräterin.  
  
Ute: Aber Hanna kann wirklich-  
  
Boromir: Nix da, das mache ich lieber selbst.  
  
Ute: Ach. Dann kannst du also etwas anderes als das Horn von Gondor zeichnen?  
  
Boromir: Ähm...  
  
Ute: Na also. Hanna, los! Mach! (ihr eine Karte zuwerf)  
  
Hanna: Äh-  
  
Willi: 6 Punkte!  
  
Boromir: Leute, Konzentration!  
  
Willi: Los! (Sanduhr umkipp)  
  
Hanna: (etwas an die Tafel mal)  
  
Alle: (planlos raten)  
  
- 40 Sekunden später -  
  
Hanna: (( Oh je, oh je, oh je ... was jetzt? ... HA! Ich mache mir die Denkweise der Schizophrenie zu Nutze!)) (schnell einen Elefanten mit Hut auf die Tafel mal)  
  
Ute: Nudelsuppe mit Fleischeinlage!!  
  
Hanna: Richtig!!  
  
- Stille -  
  
Faramir: Wie-  
  
Hanna: Frag nicht.  
  
Denethor: (grins) Bitte, ihr seid dran.  
  
Ute: Stefan ist auch in der Zeichengruppe!  
  
Boromir: (ihr Schwert an die Kehle halt)  
  
Ute: Diesmal ... klappt's ... hoffe ich...  
  
Boromir: Wehe wenn nicht!  
  
Stefan: (Karte zieh) 6 Punkte.  
  
Willi: Also auf! (Sanduhr umstell)  
  
Stefan: (ein Rechteck und eine Art Hund mal)  
  
Steve: Leistenkrokodil! Woohoo!  
  
Stefan: .... stimmt.  
  
Ute: Ha. Was hab ich gesagt?  
  
Willi: Damit wäre Team Boromir schon bei ‚Erklären'.  
  
Boromir: So Faramir, jetzt kommt dein Gebiet!  
  
Denethor: Na ich weiß nicht...  
  
Boromir: Er SCHAFFT das!  
  
Faramir: (zögernd Karte zieh)  
  
Willi: 3 Punkte! Ab jetzt! (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Faramir: Also ... äh ... angenommen Satan begrüßt dich auf Latein-  
  
Ute und Carl: (umkippen)  
  
Faramir: Äääh ... ähm ... öh ... nur eigentlich hatte er ja vor seiner Heimatstadt ein Alphorn zu kaufen, rammte es dann aber aus Versehen in eine Prinzessin namens Anna, wobei der seinen Sohn töten musste und ihm seinen Ring klaute, der wiederum bewacht wurde von Pfeile schießenden-  
  
Boromir und Van Helsing: (umkippen)  
  
Faramir: - zuvor hat er aber grausam ein Krokodil erschlagen, das eigentlich kein Krokodil sondern eine Mathematikerin war, deren böse Seite sich nur als Krokodil getarnt hat-  
  
Hanna und Steve: (umkippen)  
  
Faramir: ...und die Frau seines Vaters meinte aber, dass wenn er nun Sindarin lernen würde-  
  
Denethor: Muttersprache!!  
  
Faramir: Richtig!!  
  
Willi: Das war in letzter Sekunde, bravo!  
  
Boromir: (aufsteh) Was hab ich dir gesagt?  
  
Denethor: Naaaaa ja.  
  
Ute und Carl: (aufstehen) (jammern) Und das für 3 Punkte???  
  
Boromir: Hey, immerhin!! Mehr Enthusiasmus!!  
  
Ute: Bäh. Doppelt.  
  
Carl: Genau.  
  
Alle anderen: (aufstehen)  
  
Willi: Alles bereit? Dann können wir ja wieder!  
  
Aragorn: So, wir müssen noch mal zeichnen...ähm...wer kann das denn noch gut?  
  
Paris: (zaghaft Hand heb)  
  
Aragorn: Du?  
  
Paris: Äh...ja...Aquarell-Malen ist meine Leidenschaft!  
  
Alle: (fragenden Blick aufsetzten)...(Schulterzucken)  
  
Aragorn: Na gut. Dann mach mal!  
  
Willi: (Paris Karte geb) Geht?  
  
Aragorn: Wie viel Punkte?  
  
Willi: Vier. (zu Paris) Geht? Kann ich die Uhr umdrehen?  
  
Paris: Hmm...okay...  
  
Willi: Und los geht's! (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Paris: (vorsichtig ein paar Striche mach)  
  
Der Rest der Gruppe: Äh...??? (wild drauflos raten beginnen)  
  
Aragorn: Wiese?  
  
Stefan: Baum?  
  
Terri: Babykänguru?  
  
Pater Emil: Die große Frau?  
  
Arwen: Chlorophyll?  
  
Pongi: Hochhaus?  
  
Paris: (keine Reaktion von sich geb und weiter zeichne)  
  
Arwen: (plötzlich) Oh wie schön!  
  
Aragorn: Weißt du was es ist?  
  
Arwen: Nein, aber es ist so lieblich, mit so viel Gefühl und doch so leidenschaftlich! Bezaubernd!  
  
Willi: Gefühl! Richtig!  
  
Aragorn: Juhuuu! Gut gemacht, Arwen! (Spielfigur um vier Felder weiter vor rück)  
  
Boromir: Wir müssen wieder erklären...  
  
Hanna: Das kann Ute gut!  
  
Boromir: Na dann...  
  
Ute: (auf Karte schau) Sechser!  
  
Alle: Juhuu!  
  
Ute: (in Richtung Willi nick)  
  
Willi: (Uhr umdreh)  
  
Ute: Also, ich hatte einen scheiß Tag: Menschen haben mit mir geredet, der Potz hat mich wieder nicht lesen lassen, in Mathe versteh ich nix, ich muss noch ein Referat vorbereiten, die Irene hat versucht mir Mathe zu erklären, die Hanna hat nicht weiter geschrieben, sondern...  
  
Alle: ??????? ((Worauf will sie eigentlich hinaus?))  
  
Ute: ...für das Fach gelernt, dessen Namen ich nicht nennen darf, weil ich sonst umkippe, das Buffet hatte geschlossen und der Kaffe aus dem Automaten schmeckt scheiße, dann habe ich einen Tee genommen, der ist praktisch wie Gift und als ich da so die Stiegen hinaufgehe kommt mir der Linzi entgegen, da hab ich den Tee sprühend ausgespuckt und verschüttet und mich dabei auch noch verbrannt. Also geh ich nach der Schule zum Schlecker und kaufe-  
  
Hanna: Kerze!  
  
Willi: Richtig!  
  
Boromir: Aber wie...???  
  
Ute und Hanna: (wissend lächeln)  
  
Aragorn Die schummeln doch!! Wie sonst wäre irgendjemand auf Kerze gekommen?!  
  
Ute und Hanna: WEIBLICHE INTUITION!  
  
Aragorn: Äh-  
  
Denethor: Na, oh großer König? Wollt Ihr nicht weitermachen? Ihr seid mit Erklären dran, das könnt Ihr bestimmt ausgezeichnet.  
  
Arwen: Ach halt die Klappe du ... du ... du-  
  
Denethor: Welch Wortschatz!! Für wahr, Ihr solltet Eure omnipotente Gemahlin einen Begriff erläutern lassen.  
  
Arwen: omni- was??  
  
Aragorn: Willst du etwa behaupten, meine Frau wäre dumm???  
  
Denethor: Aber nein, ich rühmte doch gerade ihre Eloquenz!  
  
Arwen: Elo- wer? Kenn ich den?  
  
Aragorn: Tja, dann wird es dich sicher freuen, dass ich sie in der Tat den nächsten Begriff erklären lasse!!  
  
Aragorns Gefährten (-Aragorn und Arwen): Oi!!  
  
Pater Emil: Ich will mich ja nicht gegen euch aussprechen, aber Arwen ist wirklich nicht-  
  
Aragorn: GENUG!! Arwen, Mäuschen?  
  
Arwen: Ja, Araschatzi?  
  
Aragorn: Bist du so lieb und erklärst den nächsten Begriff?  
  
Arwen: Be- was?  
  
Willi: Hier die Karte, es geht um 2 Punkte, los geht's! (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Arwen: Ähm ... hm .... öh ... also ... was soll ich nochmal machen?  
  
Pongi: DEN BEGRIFF ERKLÄREN!! SCHNELL!!!  
  
Arwen: Ah. Ja. Gut. Also der Begriff heißt-  
  
Stefan: UND DABEI DEN NAMEN DES BEGRIFFES NICHT NENNEN!!!  
  
Arwen: Waaas??? Wie soll ich das dann schaffen???  
  
Pippin: Du musst den Begriff UMSCHREIBEN!  
  
Arwen: Äh ... ja gut ... also .... also, das is aber auch ein schwerer Begriff. Hmmm ... na ja ... man ... also es .... er .... öööh .... ich weiß nicht so recht...  
  
Denethor: (zufrieden eine Tomate verzehr)  
  
Aragorn: (Kopf gegen die Wand schlag)  
  
Arwen: Äh ... gut ... hm .... hm .... gut ....  
  
Aragorn: Ganz ruhig, meine Elbenmaus. Was ... was macht man mit dem Begriff? Wo findet man ihn? Woraus besteht er? Wozu ist er gut?  
  
Arwen: Ja .... na ja .... das kann man nicht so direkt sagen ... also ... ich meine ... äh ...  
  
Willi: Und die Zeit ist um! Der Begriff war ‚Buch'.  
  
Aragorn: OI!!!  
  
Arwen: Araschatzi, bist du sauer?  
  
Aragorn: Aber nein, mein unsterblicher Hase. Aber jetzt entschuldige mich... (Kopf weiter gegen die Wand schlag)  
  
Willi: Dann weiter mit Team Boromir, das schon beim ersten Pantomime angelangt ist.  
  
Team Boromir: Yes!! Woohoo!!  
  
Helsing: ...hab ich das grad wirklich gesagt?  
  
Steve: (nick)  
  
Boromir: Na gut, wer von uns kann etwas gut schauspielerisch darstellen?  
  
Carl: Also Ute kann ja, aber sie war gerade dran.  
  
Alle: Hmmmmmmm....  
  
Boromir: Vater! Warst du nicht als Student mal in einer Schauspielgruppe??  
  
Faramir: Was???  
  
Alle: (Denethor anstarren)  
  
Denethor: (murmel) Ich dachte, das sollte unter uns bleiben.  
  
Boromir: Tut mir leid, aber...  
  
Denethor: Schon gut, schon gut. Für Gondor. Au weia... (Karte nehm) 5 Punkte!  
  
Willi: Top, die Wette gilt! (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Denethor: (einen Finger hochheb) (Rad schlag) (Pirouetten dreh) (Salti mach) (beabsichtigt umkipp)  
  
Faramir: Erster Begriff Cocktail!  
  
Denethor: (Daumen heb) (Rolle vorwärts mach) (Luftsprung inklusive Drehung vollführ) (Rolle rückwärts mach)  
  
Helsing: Tomate ... äääh-  
  
Team Boromir: Cocktailtomate!!  
  
Willi: Richtig!!  
  
Alle außer Aragorn: (begeistert applaudieren)  
  
Arwen: Wow.... das in seinem Alter...  
  
Aragorn: ARWEN!  
  
Arwen: Was denn? Stimmt doch!  
  
Willi: Ihr seid wieder dran! Noch mal Erklären.  
  
Stefan: Diesmal aber bitte jemanden, der das auch wirklich kann!  
  
Arwen: (ihm einen bösen Blick zuwerf)  
  
Pongi: Pater Emil vielleicht, oder Terri oder...  
  
Pater Emil: Also ich würde schon...  
  
Aragorn: Gut. Willi, gib ihm eine Karte und dreh die Uhr um!  
  
Pater Emil: Also gut: Ähm...ich weiß schon! Und Gott sprach es werde Licht...  
  
Pippin: Ich weiß es! Ich weiß es! ...doch Petrus fand den Schalter nicht!  
  
Willi: Richtig! Schalter ist richtig!  
  
Aragorns Team: (jubel)  
  
Aragorn: Seht ihr, wir holen auf! Wie viele Punkte waren das, Willi?  
  
Willi: Drei.  
  
Boromir: Ja ihr holt echt schnell auf! (lach) Ihr habt ja auch schon ganze neun Punkte!  
  
Aragorn: Woher...?  
  
Boromir: Willi hat hier mitgeschrieben.  
  
Aragorn: Und ihr?  
  
Boromir: Bis jetzt 26! Und wir sind gerade wieder an der Reihe! Wer meint noch er wäre gut in Pantomime und war noch nicht dran?  
  
Steve: (Hand heb und von Willi Karte nehm)  
  
Willi: (Uhr umdreh)  
  
Steve: Okay (mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise in die Luft zeichne) (mit den Armen wachel) (sich auf den Boden werf) (sich auf dem Boden hin- und herroll) (in die Hocke geh und plötzlich hochhüpf) (sich auf den Bauch klopf ) (die Hände an den Kopf leg und sich im Kreis dreh)  
  
Seine Gruppe: (zuerst einfach nur ratlos dasitzen, dann irgendwas daher raten)  
  
Helsing: Vampire?  
  
Boromir: Nussschale?  
  
Ute: Fisch?  
  
Carl: Das Lamm Gottes?  
  
Denethor: Vögel?  
  
Hanna: Viele kleine Vögel?  
  
Ute: Das heißt MEHRERE KLEINE VÖGEL!!!!!!! Wie oft soll ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen?  
  
Hanna: Sorry.  
  
Boromir: Ist doch jetzt egal! Ratet weiter!  
  
Faramir: Suppe?  
  
Willi: Das gibt zwei Punkte für Team Boromir!  
  
Boromir: Was war es denn nun?  
  
Steve: Na Suppe! Dass ihr da nicht früher draufgekommen seid! That was so easy!  
  
Boromir: Das soll Suppe gewesen sein?? Wow! Gut gemacht, Faramir! Ich wusste schon, warum ich dich gesucht hab! (zu Aragorn) Na versucht das doch mal nachzumachen!  
  
Arwen: Was denn? Euer lächerliches Rumgehopse??  
  
Denethor: Vorhin hat es dir noch sehr gut gefallen... (ihr verführerisch zuzwinker)  
  
Aragorn: (das seh) NA WARTE! Jetzt reicht's!!! GIB! (Willi Karte entreiß)  
  
Willi: Erklären für 6 Punkte!  
  
Aragorn: (Karte entgeistert anstarr) Ich verlange einen neuen Begriff.  
  
Willi: Das geht leider nicht.  
  
Aragorn: Ich bin König, und ob das geht!  
  
Faramir: Oh je, ist da jemand auf das Vokabular seiner Frau geschrumpft?  
  
Aragorn und Arwen: Was???  
  
Denethor: Gehässig? Du? Junge, man könnte fast stolz auf dich sein.  
  
Faramir: Danke, Vater!!!  
  
Denethor: Ich sagte FAST und jetzt hör auf mich anzusprechen. Igitt.  
  
Aragorn: Sechs Punkte. Na schön. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht doch schaffe.  
  
Boromir: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha – oh, tut mir leid. War ich zu früh?  
  
Aragorn: WILLI!!  
  
Willi: Es geht los. (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Aragorn: (so um die 30 Sekunden stumm überleg)  
  
Denethor: Wird das heute noch was???  
  
Aragorn: (überleg) Natürlich! Nutzloseste Person in ganz Gondor?  
  
Boromir: Hättest du nicht einfach deinen Namen nennen können?  
  
Arwen: Truchsess?  
  
Aragorn: Bravo Schatz!!  
  
Denethor: Was zum-  
  
Willi: 6 Punkte für Team Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn: Ha!  
  
Denethor: Na warte du- (sein Schwert zieh)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ist das nicht zum Umkippen spannend?? Wer wird dieses Duell wohl gewinnen??? Wer wird Aktivitychampion und somit König von Gondor?? Wir werden es bald erfahren! 


	14. Der etwas andere Showdown

Ute: Halt, nein, aus, sitz!  
  
Hanna: Komm schon, wir sind schon wieder beim ersten Zeichnen und schau, wo die noch rumlungern.  
  
Denethor: Na schön.  
  
Boromir: Wer ist dran?  
  
Ute: Hanna natürlich!  
  
Willi: Tut mir leid, aber erst muss jeder aus dem Team einmal etwas getan haben. Erst dann kann ein zweiter Durchgang beginnen.  
  
Faramir: Seit wann denn das??  
  
Willi: Seit immer.  
  
Denethor: Mist. Also gut, äh-  
  
Ute: Wir sind verloren.  
  
Carl: Hey!  
  
Ute: Willst du damit sagen, dass du zeichnen kannst? Oder du, Boromir?  
  
Carl und Boromir: Nuuuun, öööööh-  
  
Hanna: (seufz) Beginnen wir mit dem kleineren Übel? Carl, bitte.  
  
Carl: (Karte nehm) Au weia...  
  
Willi: 5 Punkte - Helau! (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Carl: (irgendwas auf die Tafel kritzel)  
  
Helsing: Armbrust!  
  
Boromir: Orgel!  
  
Denethor: Schnittlauch!  
  
Faramir: Löwensenf! Extrawurst! Vollkornbrot!!  
  
Hanna: Rasierapparat! Diaprojektor! UTE!  
  
Ute: So ein Blödsinn!  
  
Hanna: Nein, ich meinte; Sag doch auch mal was!  
  
Ute: Wieso ich? Ich hab keine Ahnung...  
  
Hanna: Eine Frau sollte ihren Mann aber interpretieren können!!  
  
Ute: (augenroll) Teebeutel?  
  
Helsing: Obdachloser Geigenspieler?  
  
Boromir: Ufo?  
  
Denethor: Reizwäsche?  
  
Faramir: Haargehl?  
  
Hanna: Suppen-  
  
Willi: AUS!  
  
Hanna: ...huhn.  
  
Willi: Der Begriff war ‚Chinesische Blumenvase'.  
  
Alle: (DROP)  
  
Arwen: Oh je, oh je, oh je.  
  
Boromir: Macht es doch besser!!!  
  
Aragorn: Klar machen wir das. Sprich ... Pippin macht das.  
  
Pippin: Was? Hä? Wie?  
  
Willi: (ihm Karte geb) Für 6 Punkte darfst du uns etwas pantomimimimieren.  
  
Pippin: Oh nein!  
  
Willi: Oh wohl! Auf auf! (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Pippin: (im Kreis hüpf und dabei wild mit den Armen fuchtel)  
  
Stefan: Schutzengra-  
  
Pongi: Schwachsinn!!  
  
Terri: Pferderennbahn!  
  
Steve: Einwegflasche!  
  
Pippin: (Kopf gegen die Wand schlag)  
  
Ute: Was zum Teufel macht er da?  
  
Hanna: Woher soll ich das wissen???  
  
Ute: Jaja, Mann interpretieren, hmmmmmm?  
  
Hanna: Pah.  
  
Boromir: Staubsaugervertreter!  
  
Pippin: (Arme in die Höhe werf und sich dann tot stell)  
  
Paris: Waldsterben!!  
  
Pippin: Richtig!!!  
  
Alle: (starr)  
  
Aragorn: Bravo Paris!  
  
Boromir: Wow. Scheint als wäre der Kerl gar nicht so blöd, wie du aussiehst.  
  
Paris: Ahem!  
  
Aragorn: Und wir holen auf! Es steht 21 zu 28!  
  
Boromir: Okay, schätze ich muss zeichnen. (schluck) (Karte nehm) Vier Punkte. Also los!  
  
Willi: (Uhr umdreh)  
  
Boromir: (irgendwas daherkritzel)  
  
Helsing: Jetz geh doch mal zur Seite! Wir können ja gar nichts sehen!  
  
Boromir: (einen Schritt zur Seite mach)  
  
Ute: Was hab ich gesagt?! Das Horn von Gondor! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das der gesuchte Bergriff ist.  
  
Boromir: Begriff! Richtig! (Spielfigur 4 Felder vorrück)  
  
Aragorn: Tss! Reines Glück! Wer war bei uns noch nicht?  
  
Terri: Ich. (Karte zieh)  
  
Willi: Pantomime für vier Punkte! (Uhr umdreh)  
  
Terri: (ihre Arme um sich werf, so hin- und herwank, dann Arme schwungvoll auseinanderbreit) (ein Rad schag und einen Burzelbaum mach, dann mit glücklicher Miene und ausgestreckten Armen am Rücken liegen bleib)  
  
Paris: Verrückt?  
  
Pongi: Betrunken? Besoffen? Äh... Blau? Zu? Sternhagelvoll?  
  
Stefan: High?  
  
Willi: Es müssen doch Nomen sein!  
  
Paris: Wahnsinn? Wahnsinniger?  
  
Pongi: Betrunkener? Besoffener? Alkoholiker?  
  
Stefan: Drogen? Drogenabhängiger? Äh... Junky? Entzugsanstalt? Entzugserscheinungen?  
  
Terri: (kopfschüttel)  
  
Aragorn: Nun mach doch noch was! Die Zeit ist gleich um!  
  
Terri: (Arme wieder um sich schling und am Boden liegend etwas hin- und herroll)  
  
Paris: Zwangsjacke? Irrenhaus? Klapsmühle? Irrenanstalt? Äh...  
  
Willi: Uuuuuund aus! Die Zeit ist um!  
  
Aragorn: Was hätte das denn darstellen sollen?  
  
Terri: Na Liebe! Just love!  
  
Aragorn: Na ja, verrückt, Wahnsinn, Wahnsinniger... das ist ja praktisch dasselbe!  
  
Arwen: WIE BITTE???  
  
Aragorn: Äh...Das...das...war natürlich ironisch gemeint!  
  
Arwen: Iro- was?  
  
Aragorn: Lassen wir das.  
  
Boromir: Gut. Wir sind wieder dran! Und wir sind schon wieder bei Erklären! Helsing, denkst du, dass du das hinkriegst?  
  
Helsing: Logisch! (Karte zieh)  
  
Willi: Und los! (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Helsing: Also vier schwarze Raben fliegen nach Süden, aber da wollen sie gar nicht hin, weil... nein so geht's nicht! Ähm... ein Marienkäfer mit vier schwarzen Punkten... nein! ...ein kleines Kind krabbelt auf allen Vieren und ... Mist! ... Ich weiß! Libellen habe vier Flügel und können deshalb... Scheiße! ... Nochmal ...jedes Team hier besteht aus zwei mal vier Personen, woraus man schließen kann, dass-  
  
Boromir: Worauf zum Teufel noch einmal willst du eigentlich hinaus?? Reiß dich endlich zusammen und versuch's noch mal!  
  
Helsing: Gut: Mal sehn...  
  
Boromir: Die Zeit läuft uns im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes davon! Beeil dich!  
  
Helsing: Vier Pferde-  
  
Ute: (n der letzten Sekunde) Apokalypse!  
  
Helsing: Richtig!  
  
Boromir: Puh, das war knapp! Aber wie hattest du vor uns das zu erklären? Und Ute, wie bist du nur darauf gekommen?  
  
Helsing: Ähm...  
  
Ute: Öh...  
  
Helsing und Ute: Weibliche Intuition?  
  
Boromir: Ah... ja. (nick und lächel) Solange wir die Punkte haben... äh, wie viele Punkte waren das überhaupt?  
  
Helsing: Na 4 natürlich.  
  
Boromir: Natürlich.  
  
Aragorn: Also, wer erklärt sich bereit zum Zeichnen?  
  
- Stille -  
  
Aragorn: Komm Pongi, das schaffst du wieder!  
  
Arwen: Aberaberaberaber-  
  
Willi: 5 Punkte, los geht's! (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Pongi: (einen Kreis auf die Tafel mal)  
  
Arwen: Kreis!  
  
Pongi: Richtig!!  
  
Alle: WAS?????  
  
Boromir: Kreis?? Für 5 Punkte????  
  
Aragorn: Macht mal lieber weiter, Leute.  
  
Denethor: Also gut, Carl. Erzähl uns was.  
  
Carl: Na gut. (Karte nehm)  
  
Willi: Auf geht's! (Uhr umdreh)  
  
Carl: Also wenn man die chemische Formel für Schwefelsäure umdreht, und angenommen man führt mit dem Produkt einer linksdrehenden Kernfusion eine lichtgespaltene Protonenanalyse durch, benützt dazu aber keinen herkömmlichen Rasterindikator, sondern-  
  
- 40 chemisch, physisch und mathematisch intensive Sekunden später -  
  
Alle: (ratlos schauen)  
  
Carl: -mit der Oxidationszahl der dementsprechend probionischen Summanden von x.  
  
Ute: (blinzel blinzel)  
  
Faramir: Hydrotoxische Separationsregel?  
  
Carl: Richtig!!  
  
Willi: Na das war aber knapp!  
  
Alle: (gaff)  
  
Boromir: (5 Felder vorfahren will)  
  
Willi: Hey, halt! Es gibt nur einen Punkt für diese Frage.  
  
Alle: WAS?????  
  
Faramir: Da stimmt doch was nicht...  
  
Aragorn: Na na! Ihr seid uns die Punkte doch nur geizig! Also machen wir weiter! Nochmals zeichnen! Stefan! Das kriegst du doch noch mal so hin, richtig?!  
  
Stefan: Na hoffentlich nicht! Da hat nämlich Boromirs Team die Punkte abkassiert!  
  
Aragorn: Oh! Dann sollte vielleicht jemand anderes...  
  
Stefan: (Karte schon in der Hand hat)  
  
Willi: (Uhr schon umgedreht hat) Also um drei Punkte!  
  
Stefan: (zu zeichnen beginn) (so was wie eine Kuh mit Schlittschuhen zeichne)  
  
Arwen: Eine Kuh mit Schlittschuhen?  
  
Stefan: (kopfschüttel und weiter mal)  
  
Aragorn: Milch?  
  
Pater Emil: Das Lamm Gottes?  
  
Pippin: Mutterkuhhaltung?  
  
Aragorn: Molkerei?  
  
Terri: Milchprodukt?  
  
Paris: Euterentzündung?  
  
Stefan: Nein, verdammt!  
  
Alle: Äh...???  
  
Uhr: (38-39-40-...)  
  
Pongi: Kunstobjekt?!  
  
Stefan: (Kreide wegschmeiß) RICHTIG!!!  
  
Boromir: ((So ein Mist! Die holen tatsächlich langsam auf...)) Gut...Wir sind dran! Nochmals Erklären! Faramir?!  
  
Faramir: (Karte nehm) Okay! Kann losgehen!  
  
Willi: (Uhr umdreh)  
  
Faramir: Das ist einfach! Also: Das, worauf Menschen in diesen blöden Filmen immer ausrutschen! (sich zurücklehn und sein Team erwartungsvoll anschau)  
  
Alle: ???  
  
Faramir: Das gibt's doch nicht! Ihr wisst schon, dieses gelbe Teil, auf dem sie immer ausrutschen!  
  
Alle: ???  
  
Faramir: Kommt schon, Leute! Der Abfall von diesem gelben Obst!  
  
Steve: Mangokern?  
  
Faramir: Nein!!!  
  
Hanna: Marillenkern?  
  
Faramir: Nein!!!  
  
Ute: (zaghaft:) Bananenschale??  
  
Willi: Korrekt!  
  
Aragorn: Das war aber wirklich leicht!  
  
Boromir: Das war „Buch"auch! Faramir konnte den Begriff immerhin so erklären, dass Einer auch draufgekommen ist im Gegensatz zu-  
  
Aragorn: Schon gut, schon gut! (still ist)  
  
Boromir: Ihr seid wieder mit Erklären dran! Vielleicht will Arwen ja wieder?!  
  
Arwen: Ja? Araschatzi, darf ich?  
  
Aragorn: Nun ja...ähm...ich glaube Pater Emil...  
  
Pater Emil: (sich eine Karte schnapp) 6 Punkte!  
  
Arwen: (Kopf deprimiert hängen lass) Depri-was??  
  
Uhr: (umgedreht werd)  
  
Pater Emil: Also gut: Lukas, Kapitel 7, Vers 23 besagt...  
  
Carl: Und Jesus sprach: Der, der ohne Sünde ist werfe den ersten Stein.  
  
Willi: Sünde! Richtig!  
  
Boromir: (Spielfigur um sechs Felder vorrück)  
  
Aragorn: Hättest du es nicht so erklären können, dass Laien es auch verstehen können und nicht nur dieser andere Bibelfreak?  
  
Arwen: Lei-, Lei...Hä??  
  
Boromir: Nochmal erklären?  
  
Willi: Nein, ihr hattet 3 Punkte und seit bei Pantomime.  
  
Team Boromir: Juchhu!  
  
Denethor: Wie viele Punkte brauchen wir eigentlich noch?  
  
Willi: Fünf.  
  
Aragorn: Und wir???  
  
Willi: Fünfzehn.  
  
Denethor: Haahaa!  
  
Aragorn: Mach lieber weiter, Ballerina.  
  
Denethor: (Karte zieh) Na sowas. Fünf Punkte.  
  
Aragorn: Grrrrr....  
  
Willi: Auf auf! (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Denethor: (zu einer Reihe von imposanten Posen ansetz)  
  
Aragorn: (unbemerkt eine Bananenschale auf den Boden werf)  
  
Denethor: (ausrutsch und sich vor Schmerzen krümm)  
  
Faramir: Schusswunde!  
  
Steve: Schlangenbiss!  
  
Boromir: Lebensmittelvergiftung!  
  
Carl: Rheuma!  
  
Ute: Rinderwahn!  
  
Hanna: Flächenbrand!  
  
Steve: Mordanschlag!  
  
Helsing: Paarungstanz!  
  
Faramir: Universalindikator!  
  
Willi: Zeit ist um!!  
  
Boromir: WAS?  
  
Willi: Vogelfeder.  
  
Team Boromir: (gaff)  
  
Denethor: (sich schmerzverzerrt in eine Ecke zurückzieh)  
  
Aragorn: Hehehe... (Karte zieh) ((1 Punkt?? Mist, so wird das nie was. Hmm...)) Seht mal! Elvis!!  
  
Alle: WOOOO??? (sich umdrehen)  
  
Aragorn: (schnell eine Null hinter die 1 mal) Oh, äh .. war doch nur der Kronleuchter.  
  
Alle: Oooooooh.  
  
Aragorn: Also, auf geht's!  
  
Willi: Jup! (Sanduhr umdreh)  
  
Aragorn: Jeder von uns hat es am Kopf.  
  
Arwen: Hut?  
  
Terri: Läuse?  
  
Aragorn: ... man kann sie färben, schneiden, waschen, föhnen-  
  
Pippin: Äh, Kleider.  
  
Aragorn: Uff. Nein ... öh ... ah! Lateinprofessoren haben meist keine.  
  
Pongi: Intelligenz?  
  
Stefan: Nein, Blödsinn. Hm... (Licht aufgeh) Haare!!  
  
Aragorn: Richtig!!  
  
Boromir: Na wunderbar. Für so einen komplexen Begriff gibt es bestimmt ganze 2 Punkte, was?  
  
Willi: Nicht ganz. Eigentlich sind es zehn.  
  
Alle: ZEHN???  
  
Boromir: (umkipp)  
  
Aragorn: (grins)  
  
Willi: (Karte zieh) WOW!!  
  
Hanna: Was?  
  
Willi: Das ist eine 6 Punkte Frage! Das bedeutet ... wer das hier errät ist der Gewinner!!  
  
Aragorn: Yes!!  
  
Willi: Na, na, na. Immerhin ist Team Boromir an der Reihe.  
  
Faramir: Okay, wer will?  
  
- Stille -  
  
Faramir: Kommt schon, Leute!  
  
Denethor: (entgeistert eine Tomate ANSTARR)  
  
Faramir: Was ist denn auf einmal los mit euch??? Das können wir schaffen!! Boromir!!  
  
Boromir: Gondor ist verloren...  
  
Faramir: Steve??  
  
Steve: Sorry, aber meine Motivation ist grad gefesselt in ein Boot gesprungen und umgesiedelt.  
  
Faramir: Hanna? Ute?  
  
Hanna und Ute: Ääääääh . . . . (flüster flüster flüster)  
  
Hanna: Okay, wir haben beschlossen, dass U-  
  
Ute: Hanna das schon schaffen wird!! (ihr die Karte in die Hand drück)  
  
Hanna: WAS????  
  
Willi: Also dann-  
  
Hanna: ABER-  
  
Ute: Für Gondor!!  
  
Willi: LOS! (Uhr umkipp)  
  
Hanna: (seufz) Für Gondor. Also ... ähm ... (sich an den Haaren zieh)  
  
Alle: (wild drauf losraten)  
  
Hanna: (Schwimmbewegungen mach)  
  
Alle: (weiterraten)  
  
Hanna: (sich auf die Zehenspitzen stell)  
  
Alle: (quer durcheinanderraten)  
  
Hanna: (Discofox tanz)  
  
Alle: (langsam ratlos werden)  
  
Hanna: (auf ihr Shirt zeig)  
  
Ute und Pippin: RESPEKT!!!!  
  
Willi: Zeit um!!  
  
Boromir: Oh nein...  
  
Willi: Respekt war richtig!!  
  
Boromir und Aragorn: JUCHHU!!!  
  
Faramir: Aber ... wer hat es denn eigentlich zuerst erraten?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Das ist die Frage. Diese allerdings beantworten wir erst ... im letzten Kapitel! [DUN DUN DUUUUUUN DUN!]

Sollen wir jetzt gemein sein und sagen, dass wir das letzte Kapitel erst bei 20 Reviews posten? Hmmmmm....

[at] Tscha: ja, wie gesagt ... is gleich aus. Aaaaber; Für Freunde der irren Unterhaltung gibt es natürlich eine weitere Geschichte! Diese findet sich allerdings in der Sektion Crossover, da sie wirklich nicht einzuordnen ist. Schau doch vorbei, wenn du willst!


	15. Ende gut, alles gut?

Arwen: Pippin natürlich!!!  
  
Carl: Ute! Keine Frage!!  
  
Willi: Ähm ... na ja ... also meiner Meinung nach kam das ziemlich gleichzeitig...  
  
Aragorn: GLEICHZEITIG??? Du ergreifst doch eindeutig für die Partei!!!  
  
Alle: (zu streiten beginnen)  
  
- Minuten später -  
  
Alle: (noch immer streiten)  
  
Hanna: Oh nein, so geht das doch nicht.  
  
Ute: Auf keinen Fall. Aber ...warte mal! Pater Emil! Pippin!  
  
Pater Emil und Pippin: Jaa? (herkommen)  
  
Ute: Hört zu... (flüster flüster flüster flüster)  
  
Hanna: Genial!!  
  
Pippin: (räusper) RUUUUUUUUUHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Alle: (still sind)  
  
Pater Emil: Wir haben etwas zu verkünden.  
  
Ute: (Willi alles erzähl)  
  
Willi: Geht klar.  
  
Carl: Was habt ihr euch diesmal ausgedacht?  
  
Ute: Wirst schon sehen.  
  
Willi: Also gut. Aragorn, momentaner König Gondors und Boromir, Führer der Revolution – VORTRETEN!!  
  
Aragorn und Boromir: (sich rechts und links neben Willi stellen)  
  
Willi: Es wird noch einen Wettkampf geben. Der Sieger dieses Wettkampfes wird zum König Gondors gekrönt, sprich bleibt König Gondors. Einspruch gibt es keinen. Erklärt ihr euch damit einverstanden?  
  
Denethor: Was?? Was für ein Wettbewerb??  
  
Willi: Erklärt ihr euch einverstanden?  
  
Boromir: (nick)  
  
Aragorn: Also ich-  
  
Denethor: Feigling, Feigling!  
  
Aragorn: Grrr ... Einverstanden!!!  
  
Willi: Ihr beide spielt eine, eine einzige, Runde .... Stein, Schere, Papier!!  
  
Denethor und Arwen: (umkippen)  
  
Aragorn: Das darf doch nicht-  
  
Willi: Bereit??? Dann los!!  
  
- in Zeitlupe -  
  
Willi: Steeeeeiiiiiiin-  
  
Aragorn und Boromir: (Hand einmal heben)  
  
Willi: Scheeeeeereeeee-  
  
Aragorn und Boromir: (Hand zum zweiten Mal heben)  
  
Willi: Paaaaapiiiiieeeeeer!  
  
Aragorn und Boromir: (ihre Wahl offenbaren)  
  
- Zeitlupe Ende -  
  
Alle: (gespannt hinschauen)  
  
Aragorn: (Schere hat)  
  
Boromir: (ebenfalls Schere hat)  
  
Aragorn: Und was machen wir jetzt?  
  
Willi: Äh ... ähm ... na ja ... also ... keine Ahnung!  
  
Boromir: Wiederholung?!  
  
Alle: Okay!  
  
Willi: Scheeere!  
  
Boromir und Aragorn: (Faust heben)  
  
Willi: Steeiiiiiin!  
  
Boromir und Aragorn: (Faust zum 2. Mal heben)  
  
Willi: Papiiiiiiiier!  
  
Boromir und Aragorn: (Hand offenbaren)  
  
Boromir: (Stein hat)  
  
Aragorn: (auch Stein hat)  
  
Boromir: Nicht schon wieder!  
  
Willi: Noch ne Wiederholung?!  
  
Aragorn: Okay!  
  
Willi: Also, auf ein Neues: Scheeere...  
  
Boromir: (gähn)  
  
Willi: (kurz einnick)  
  
Alle: äh .... Willi? .... WILLIE!!  
  
Willi: (hochschreck) ... Hä? Was? .... Ah! Stein!  
  
Aragorn: (mit Fingernägeln auf dem Tisch tap, tap, tap)  
  
Willi: Papiiiiiiiiiier! ((Bitte nicht wieder-))  
  
Boromir und Aragorn: (beide Papier haben)  
  
Alle: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiin!!  
  
Willi: Mir reicht's! Das ist dumm! Könnt ihr nicht endlich mal was unterschiedliches haben? Es wird langsam, pff was heißt langsam, ES IST LANGWEILIG!!  
  
Aragorn und Boromir: Okay, okay!  
  
Willi: Wenn das jetzt nichts wird, müsst ihr das unter euch ausmachen! Immer den Schiedsrichter spielen... ich will nicht mehr!  
  
Alle: (still sind)  
  
Willi: Na gut: Schere ... Stein ... Papier!  
  
Boromir und Aragorn: (ihre Wahl erneut offenbaren)  
  
- KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ! -  
  
Irene: Schon zurück?  
  
Hanna, Carl, Ute, Willi und Pippin: (auf einmal wieder in Graz sind) WAS???  
  
Hanna: Was ist los?? Was soll das???  
  
Irene: Nun... ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass eine Partei gewonnen hat, womit eure Aufgabe bei den Gefährten erfüllt wäre.  
  
Pippin: Aber WER hat gewonnen???  
  
Irene: (mit den Schultern zuck)  
  
Ute: Das ist ja genauso beschissen wie das Ende von Utena, wo auch keiner weiß, ob nun eine Revolution stattgefunden hat oder nicht!  
  
- Stille -  
  
Hanna: Und jetzt?  
  
Potz: (aus der Küche komm) Übersetzen wir die Memoiren Ovids!  
  
Alle: (umkippen)  
  
- ENDE! -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ja, Ende. War das nicht .... interessant und mysteriös? Offene Enden sind ein herrliches Leserquälmittel, wie wir finden ... aber wer weiß, vielleicht wird das Ergebnis der Münzwerfrunde ja irgendwann aufgedeckt ... in einer anderen Geschichte vielleicht?

Apropos andere Geschichte: Eine weitere MTAF Geschichte ist jetzt on! Wooohooo! (Ihr dürft diesmal ruhig etwas großzügiger reviewen, ihr faulen Säcke ihr!)

[at] tscha: keine panik, das mit den 20 reviews war ja nur theoriiiieee ... so gemein sind wir doch nicht ... allerdings kannst du ruhig bei deinen vorsätzen bleiben! (grins) Und ganz großes Danke für's ständige reviewen!!

Ute: Ja, sowas motiviert ungemein!

Hanna: Sogar mich!

Ute: Und als Dankeschön überreichen wir dir ...

Ute und Hanna: Die goldene Denethor Ehrenpuppe!

Carl und Pippin: TÄTÄRÄTÄTÄTÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!!

Alle: (für tscha applaudieren)

.... als denn Leute ... man sieht sich!


End file.
